Summersong
by Indigo Signora
Summary: The summer following graduation could very well be the final one that they will all spend together. Isabella is prepared to do whatever it takes to get her chance with Phineas, even if it means possibly tearing the bond between brothers apart.
1. Graduation

**A/N:** And here we are: my second go at Phineas and Ferb fanfic. This one will be a tad longer, so hopefully I can hold your attention! This one was inspired by a song by The Decemberists called _Summersong. _They're an excellent band, and I would recommend that you go check them out. But you're not here for music, are you? So, without further ado...

* * *

_Ramblin', where to begin?_

_I taste the summer on your peppery skin...  
_

_.*.  
_

No single conversation could be heard above the collective din of a dozen other conversations. The music was too loud, people were yelling and singing along, and the general ruckus was enough to deafen even the most concert-trained ears. It was just after graduation, and the celebrations were in full swing.

It was not as if the grads needed an excuse to party, since they had been doing so constantly even in the months leading up to graduation, but this was _special_. This was the end. This was the final day of high school before the final high school summer vacation. They were one step away from the real world—jobs and university and college and responsibility—but for one last summer, they were free to live it up.

Isabella sipped her cooler and leaned against a wall, observing the madness. She checked her watch, frowned and continued her restless vigil, becoming increasingly aware every minute that he had not showed up yet. He had said that he would be here by eight, and here it was, eight twenty-three, and he was nowhere in sight. Isabella had half a mind to text him, but she restrained herself from sending yet _another_ message. Beyond three, she would become a nag.

Finally, she caught a glimpse of red hair barely visible through the sea of bodies, wending its way in her direction. Phineas stumbled out from the crowd and braced himself against the wall, gasping for air in an exaggerated manner.

"It's crazy out there!" he declared, yelling over the noise. A chest-rattling techno beat had started blaring out of the speakers, and Isabella could hardly hear his raised voice.

"No kidding!" she yelled back. "Want to find somewhere that we can actually talk?"

He did not seem to have understood what she said, so she pointed toward the outside and then plugged her ears. Comprehension dawned in his eyes, and he nodded. Pushing their way through the crowd, they somehow managed to get through the patio doors and into Django's backyard. The host of the post-graduation party himself was nowhere to be found; rumour had it that he had snuck off with Wendy, much to Baljeet's chagrin.

"I can't even hear myself think in there," Isabella said, still speaking loudly over the ringing in her ears.

"I know what you mean." Phineas plucked a can of beer out of a nearby ice chest and popped open the tab. "Kind of a lame party, huh?"

"They all are," Isabella responded with disdain. Throughout the grade twelve year, she had chosen to attend only two of the other parties, and had found them to be equally disappointing. It was true that she had not had anything to drink at either, which could have explained her boredom in contrast to the mindless amusement that everyone else seemed to derive from a state of complete inebriation.

"Man, I should have thrown the party," Phineas mused. There was a gleam in his eye, the one that usually preceded the implementation of some elaborate scheme. "I could've made it awesome!"

Isabella giggled. Some things never changed. Though she had long ago gotten over the worst of her hopeless infatuation with Phineas, she knew that she would always have a weakness for him. His quick wit, brilliance and charm were often too much for her to ignore, but throughout the years, they had remained friends—and only friends.

It had become far easier to concentrate on school after getting over the crush. Rising to the top of the student council, she had easily gained the status of class president in their graduating year and had consequently overseen most of the grad activities. She had often been too busy to devote any of her time to frivolous social interaction—even with the boy for whom she admittedly still had a soft spot.

"You should still throw a party!" Isabella drained the rest of the cooler and tossed the bottle into a nearby bin. "Just for us, or something."

Phineas glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Us, like...?"

Isabella pressed her fingers to her lips, and felt a blush rising in her cheeks. "Oh, no, not like...I didn't mean...not for _us_, like me and you, but for...you know...the others...our friends..." As her speech tumbled rapidly into a succession of increasingly poor excuses, she somehow managed to shut herself up before she could ramble on much further.

Phineas only laughed in response. "I knew what you meant. Don't worry about it." He was silent for a moment as he drank the beer. "So, what are your summer plans?"

"Working," Isabella answered with a sigh. "I'll be scooping ice cream in the park. What fun!" She rolled her eyes. "Maybe you and Katie can stop by one of these days?" The words tasted bitter in her mouth, but she had perfected her false interest in Phineas' love life a long time ago.

"Yeah, maybe." Phineas' expression seemed to darken momentarily, but before Isabella could figure out why, he had brightened once more. "I'll be working too, as an apprentice to this survey engineer that my dad knows. I want to get lots of experience before starting school in the fall."

"Ugh, don't even remind me." Isabella shuddered at the idea of starting university two months from then. She would be studying journalism in hopes of becoming a reporter—a lifelong ambition, but she still was not eager to put herself through another four years of education. Summer vacations from that point on would be nothing but work and preparation. She could get away with doling out frozen treats this summer, but after that, it was serious business.

Phineas looked like he was about to say something when Katie appeared from nowhere and sidled up next to him. She promptly wrapped her arms around him and tried to subtly draw him away.

"Hey baby, where've you been?" Katie brushed her nose against his in a cutesy sort of way. Isabella had to prevent herself from gagging. "I've been looking for you everywhere. This party sucks. Want to go somewhere more...private?" Katie raised her eyebrows in what Isabella suspected was supposed to be a provocative manner, but what ended up looking like a middle school seduction attempt.

Phineas shrugged. "Uh...if you say so." He turned and gave Isabella an apologetic glance. "Talk to you later?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Isabella responded weakly. It was difficult to summon any real enthusiasm when Katie was already half-dragging Phineas away, shooting Isabella dark glares the whole time. Once the two of them disappeared, Isabella felt that she needed another drink. She was far from the type to get drunk, but she had been struck by a sudden urge.

Isabella began to beat her way through the crowd in order to find where she had stashed her box of coolers. Once she reached the small stand of bushes, she noticed that someone was standing nearby. It was Ferb, seemingly alone, observing the party with an expression of disinterest on his face.

"Oh, hi Ferb," she said brightly. "Enjoying yourself?"

He gave her a dry look to indicate just how much fun he was having. He held a can of cola in his hand, but no alcohol. It was typical of him—though he was quiet and did not participate much in social events, he was a hard worker and never failed to keep everything in his life in order. His ethic was infallible in both his projects and his schoolwork; as a result, his marks far surpassed her own.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Isabella produced another one of her coolers from the hidden box in the bushes. "I might just get out of here soon. What about you?"

Ferb shrugged. He gestured with his thumb out into the crowd with an inquiring look on his face.

"Phineas? He left with Katie." Isabella pointed a finger down her throat. "That girl drives me up the wall. She's so clingy, always hanging all over him, and—what?" She put her hands to her hips at Ferb's knowing expression. "That is _not_ why I don't like her! It has nothing to do with Phineas! Who he spends his time with is his own business, and—stop that!" Ferb was continuing to give her the look. "Oh, think what you want, but you're wrong." She huffed an impatient sigh and downed a good portion of the new cooler.

Ferb was now viewing her with mild concern. "Don't drink that too fast—you'll get sick."

Isabella snorted a laugh. "Who cares? It's a party. That's what I'm supposed to do, right?" She brought her lips to the bottle again, only to find that it had been taken from her hand.

She glared at Ferb, who was now holding the bottle out of her reach. It was easy for him, given his considerable height. "Give that back," she growled.

Ferb shook his head.

"Ferb, come on, I paid for that!"

Still nothing.

She sighed again and gave up. "You're right. I'm doing this for the wrong reasons. I think I _will_ just go home. You wanna walk back with me?"

Ferb nodded, then tipped his head to the bottle.

"Oh, that. Just...put it in with the other bottles. If someone finds them, then they're just lucky. It'll be my graduation gift to them...as if they really need it."

He obliged and stuffed his cola can into the box as well. They both made their way around the house and onto the street. They were only several blocks from home, and it was a nice night for walking. The evening was windless and warm; though it was only late June, the summer weather was already in full swing.

They walked in silence for most of the trip. A few minutes from her house, Isabella heard the rush of footsteps. She turned to see Phineas jogging up to join them. When he caught up, he bent over with his hands on his knees, out of breath.

"Man, you guys move fast," he panted. "Done with the party so soon?"

"Done with Katie so soon?" Isabella could not keep the trace of contempt out of her voice.

"Basically," Phineas replied, not looking at her. "We kinda...er...broke up."

Isabella did not know how to reply to the pronouncement. Ferb merely gave his stepbrother a consolatory pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," Phineas hastily assured Isabella after catching the look of surprise on her face. "It was a long time coming."

"I'm...sorry to hear about it anyway." That was a lie. It felt as if a tiny celebration was going off inside of her heart, and she had the sudden impulse to skip all of the way home. She managed to assume a carefully blank expression.

Phineas shrugged. "Oh well. Can't let it bring me down! Summer vacation starts tomorrow! And we _definitely_ have to make this one the best summer ever!" He gave Ferb a high five, and smiled widely at Isabella. It was a smile much too happy for someone who had just split up with his girlfriend of two years. It was the dazzling smile of a carefree young man, one ready to face the future and make it amazing all at the same time.

Isabella tried to quell the feeling rising inside of her, but she could no longer deny it. Now free of the guilt of liking someone who is in a relationship, she realized that she had fallen for him just as hard as she had when she was in elementary school. Who knew? Maybe she had always been in love with him. Denial and the repression of basic urges were parts of growing up.

No matter what, she knew that she had to do something about it. The upcoming summer might be her last opportunity before they all went their separate ways.

Phineas was right. They were going to have to make it the best summer ever._  
_

* * *

**A/N: **To be continued. Reviews are greatly appreciated. The lyrics preceding this chapter are from _Summersong_ by The Decemberists.


	2. Unspoken Confession

**A/N:** Here's chapter two, folks. Now that university has started up again, the writing process has gotten a lot slower. I still have several chapters' worth of material to post, so hopefully I can catch up before too long. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_Try one, and try two,_

_Guess it always comes down to;_

_All right, it's okay, _

_Guess it's better to turn this way..._

_.*._

The summer weather only continued to improve as June turned into July. After a week of working, it was decided that the whole group of friends would take a break by visiting the beach—a fairly normal venture to most teens, but it would be unlike the stepbrothers to make the day anything less than extraordinary.

A scorching hot day had turned into a balmy evening, and there was not a cloud to be seen. The first stars were beginning to show through the deepening blue of the sky. Phineas and Isabella were sitting in the glass castle that everyone had contributed to building earlier in the day. An enormous castle of sand had first been constructed, and then superheated by a contraption built by Phineas and Ferb beforehand. The process had been tedious as they had had to dig out the extra sand after the outer layer was fused together, but the end result was worth it. The stars had a curious, gleaming quality as they shone through the thick glass.

Isabella adjusted herself to have a better seat on her beach towel, making a point to stretch out her long, willowy legs in a showy kind of way. To prepare for the trip to the beach, she had purchased a brand-new two piece bathing suit that helped to emphasise the curves that she did not really have. Her mother had always said that Isabella would grow into her body, but even at the age of eighteen, she was still as tall and slim as she had been as a child. Her favourite part of her appearance was the sleek, black hair that just barely brushed her shoulders. It was the one part of her that seemed to look grown up. She hooked a lock of hair behind her ear and continued to gaze at the stars.

Their conversation had drifted into a drowsy silence some time ago. Everyone else had already left, Ferb included. Isabella knew that she would have to return home before it got too late, since it was a fair drive for them to return home. However, she was finding it difficult to leave Phineas' side, especially when his attention could only be on her.

In the days of summer following graduation, she had still not mentioned anything to him about how she felt. In her heart, she was still too afraid. A part of her argued that there was no point in initiating a relationship over the summer, not when their universities were in completely different cities. Another part was scared that Phineas would end it once university began. Yet another part feared that a relationship would ruin their friendship, and that she would rather keep him as _just_ a friend if it meant not losing him altogether.

So consumed was she with the dilemma that she did not notice that Phineas had said something. She awakened from her reverie only with a sharp poke in the arm. With a jolt, she turned to face him.

He gave her a look. "You all right over there?"

"Oh, yeah, just fine," she replied with a weak giggle. "Just...tired, you know? Sorry. What was it you said?"

"I was just wondering what time you had to be home."

Isabella's heart fell. What had she been expecting? A heartfelt confession of his undying love? Her fantasies had taken her on elaborate mental journeys that involved Phineas suddenly professing that he had always known that she was the one, that he had broken up with Katie because she could never match up to Isabella in any way, and that he wanted to take her into his arms at that very moment. In reality, though, he had not been acting any different than he ever did around her—polite, friendly, humorous—the way he would treat any one of their friends. Isabella was beginning to think it was hopeless.

"My mom never gave me a specific time," she told him. "She just wants me to be back before it gets really late."

Phineas looked out to the darkening night sky, which had become a blue-black smudge seen through the glass. "We should probably leave soon, then. The drive will take us almost an hour."

"This beach is always worth it though," she said with a smile. It was true; the lakeside beach was good quality, but out of the way, so that few people knew of it. They had discovered it on a road trip a couple years ago. The boys were veritable explorers, discovering new locations in which to spend their time.

"Yeah," Phineas replied. Isabella expected him to say more, but he did not; only continued to look out into the distance. She caught herself staring at his profile in the dying light, his short, gangly frame reclined casually upon his own beach towel. His red hair was tousled and matted after a long day of swimming and messing around on the beach. His chin was propped onto one hand, and she could just see the faintest gleam of blue in his eyes as they reflected the stars. The longing to just lean over and kiss him became greater than ever.

With some trepidation, she began cautiously, "Phineas?"

"Hm?" He looked her way.

Isabella found her voice failing as she looked into his eyes. "I...uh...I was just wondering..." She took a deep breath to steady herself. "Phineas, I...well, I..."

Phineas returned to staring at the night sky. He sighed quietly. "Don't say it, Isabella. Please. It'll be easier that way. For you."

Isabella felt as if her heart had stopped in her chest. Before she could even say anything, he had rejected her. She had been worrying for over a week about how this moment would play out, but in all of her fretting, she had not once considered how she would react if Phineas had not felt the same way. Perhaps she had always thought that he would at least have some sort of affection for her—they had been friends for years, after all. But no. He had said no to her, plain as day, and it was over before anything began.

A hot blush of shame and despair rose rapidly to her face. Turning away so that he would not see the tears that were beginning to gather at the corners of her eyes, Isabella got to her feet. She realized then that Ferb would have taken his truck when he left, and that she was going to have to drive Phineas home: almost an hour in close confines with the love of her life, the boy who had just spurned her not-yet-advance.

"I'll be in the car," Isabella managed to stammer without sounding choked up. She ducked to exit the glass castle and made her way to the forest trail that would lead to where that they had all parked. The whole time that she was walking, a desperate part of her was hoping that Phineas would catch up with her and apologize, and say that she had gotten the wrong idea—but he did not. She had not misunderstood what he said.

When she arrived at the small clearing, she saw not one car, but two. Ferb's vehicle was still parked where it had been when they had first arrived. She could see Ferb in the driver's seat, a reading light clipped to the steering wheel as he read a book. So close was his nose to the book that the strands of his soft green hair brushed the pages.

Cautiously, she stepped up to the car and tapped on the driver's side window. Ferb started, then rolled down the window.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked him, and was frustrated to hear the cracked, weepy quality of her voice.

"Phineas knew," he replied simply, and that told her enough. Phineas had known how she felt, and he had probably gotten the idea that she might confess to him on a night like this. The beach at night was a romantic place. He must have explained the worry to Ferb, who then, anticipating the probable outcome, had remained behind.

Isabella could not help herself this time—the tears started coming. All of this time, she had hoped for something to happen between them, stressing on how to let him know—and he had known all along, and feared that she would approach him about it. It tore her apart inside. She felt like a fool.

"I'm going to leave Phineas the truck," Ferb said quietly. "Would you mind driving me home?"

Isabella wiped her eyes dry on her arm and hiccoughed. Avoid driving Phineas home? "Of course, Ferb. Thank you." And she meant it. It was the greatest act of thoughtfulness on his part. He had inconvenienced himself to save her from an hour of awkwardness. It was a wonder that Ferb was the elder of the stepbrothers by only a few months, and yet seemed so much more tactful than Phineas.

Ferb got out of the truck, taking the book and reading light with him, and left the keys in the ignition. When he and Isabella were seated in her car, he put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

Isabella gripped the steering wheel with enough force to turn her knuckles white. "I just can't believe it," she said shakily. "I thought..."

Ferb shushed her and cupped his hand to her cheek. He turned her head to face him, and brushed a tear away with one slender thumb. Isabella saw the expression of concern on his face, and gave him a watery smile. He returned it faintly and withdrew the hand.

"Thanks again," she managed. Breathing deeply, she started the car and backed out of the clearing. As she was pulling away, she noticed Phineas standing by Ferb's truck, not looking in their direction. She forced herself to look away.

It was going to be a long drive home.

.*.

_I'm racking my brain here;_

_I really thought we were good..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **To be continued. The lyrics preceding the chapter are from _Here I Dreamt I Was an Architect_ by The Decemberists. The lyrics following the chapter are from _Where Did We Go Wrong? _from Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	3. Silent Saviour

**A/N:** And here we veer off the main plot for a bit. Stick with me, ladies and gents-I promise everything is going as planned. Also, minor warning: a bit of language, but nothing serious.

* * *

_When first we laid eyes,_

_I swore to no compromise_

_Till I felt my caress on your skin..._

_.*._

Vanessa took another drag on the cigarette and exhaled slowly. "So, graduated, huh?"

Ferb gave her a half-smile and returned to his book.

"Big plans for next year?"

He shrugged.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Vanessa adjusted herself on the arm of the park bench. She stretched her black-booted legs over Ferb's and crossed one foot over the other. She ruffled his hair with one hand and gave him a coquettish wink. "Look at me: twenty-four, out of college for two years, and still no job worth talking about. I tried to get in with this call center place, you know, just to tide me over for a while, but some bitch with a super-sunny, kiss-ass sort of personality got the job instead. Go figure. She probably slept with the interviewer."

She finished the cigarette and flicked it off to the side. She noticed Ferb's eyes following its course. "Oh, right, forgot you didn't like littering." She stood, stretched, and stomped the still-lit cigarette with her heel. She then plucked it up and chucked it into a garbage bin nearby. "Happy?"

Ferb shrugged again. "The smoking's worse, really," he muttered, still absorbed in his book.

Vanessa scoffed. "All right, you goody-little-two-shoes. I'll try not to smoke around you either. Sheesh, hanging around with you should come with a rulebook."

Ferb only looked at her and smiled. Despite herself, Vanessa had to return the grin. She liked the kid. He was nice, albeit clean-cut to the point of stiffness. She had a feeling that he liked her too, though maybe not in the same way. There had to be a reason that he put up with her constant teasing. It was a shame that he was so young—and so..._good._ Her typical selection of men was a tad more roughed-up and edgy.

"Kid," she said with a laugh, "you are possibly the oddest person I've ever met. In a good way, you know."

"Meeting Johnny later?" he asked, ignoring her comment and looking back to his book.

"Eh, probably not." She sat back down upon the armrest of the bench and scowled. "He's been getting weird lately, you know? Drugs and stuff. Like, the bad stuff. He acts like an idiot all the time. I think I'll split with him soon if he doesn't stop, which he probably won't, from what I hear about drugs like that. It just sucks, you know? I really liked him for a while, then he has to go all stupid, as if I need more problems on top of my dad, who's just been getting weirder everyday..." She paused in her rambling, realizing that she was pouring out all of her problems to the kid.

Ferb had marked the page of the book and set it aside. He was observing her and listening carefully. His expression told her that he would continue to listen should she choose to go on.

And why not? Vanessa could trust the kid, and who else was there to talk to about all of this stuff anyway? All of her other friends would go blabbing to Johnny about anything she said, and none of them really cared about her dad. She knew that Ferb would listen, and he had no obligation to tell Johnny anything. She doubted that he had even met Johnny. Making her decision, she slipped down onto the bench beside him and propped her chin up on the heels of her hands.

"It's just been getting tough, you know? I don't have a job, I'm miles in debt, my boyfriend is a drugged-out jerk and my dad's going crazy. The job thing—well, I guess I could probably find some stupid minimum wage job deep-frying hot dogs at Mr. Slushy Dawg, but I think I could do better, you know?"

Ferb nodded.

"And I can't fix the debt thing until I get a job, so I've gotta worry about that too. As for Dad...he keeps rambling on about this whole 'taking over the Tri-State Area' thing, which he's always done, I guess, but even that's not the same! He doesn't actually _build_ anything anymore, just sits there and yells to his nemesis, Perry or whatever, even though his 'nemesis' hasn't been around for years. I'm kind of worried about him, like he might hurt himself or something."

Ferb looked away for a moment at the mention of the name Perry, hurt in his eyes. He blinked whatever it was away and returned his attention to Vanessa. He placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"Thanks," she said, smiling at him. It was nice to know that, in all of the mess, there was at least one person she could count on not to change in some horrible way. She kissed his temple. "You're a pretty cool kid, Ferb."

Though she could detect a faint blush on his face, Ferb was no longer paying attention to Vanessa; rather, he was looking at something behind her. She turned around to see Johnny storming up to them, looking livid.

"Who the hell is this?" he demanded, pointing at Ferb, who had hastily grabbed his book and promptly disappeared behind it again.

"He's just a friend of mine," Vanessa growled. She was too fed up to try to placate him, something she had been required to do far too often as of late. "Calm down."

"Calm down? You were just all over this guy, and you want me to calm down?" Johnny's eyes were wide and frantic. A vein was bulging on his forehead, which was covered with a thin sheen of sweat. He was coming down from something, she knew, and that could mean that the situation would get ugly very quickly.

"Johnny, you're overreacting—it's not what you think—hey!" Vanessa stumbled slightly as Johnny gripped her wrist and yanked her to her feet. "Let me go, you bastard!"

In the space of a heartbeat, Ferb had flown to his feet and over to Johnny. Johnny, who was still glowering at Vanessa, did not notice the kid's movement. Vanessa, whose hand was steadily going numb, had no idea what Ferb was going to do, but hoped that Johnny would not turn on him next.

With her free hand, she beat at Johnny's arm. "Let me go!" she repeated furiously.

"Not until you tell this green-haired little jerk to get the hell outta here and never talk to you again, you got it? He's gonna leave you alone, and he's never even gonna _look_—" Johnny's speech was suddenly cut off as he gave a groan and collapsed to the pavement walkway.

Ferb glared at the figure passed out on the ground. The cool expression on his face belied the storm of emotion in his eyes—an ugly mix of hatred, anger and condescension.

From what Vanessa could tell, Ferb had just incapacitated Johnny somehow, though she was not sure how he had done it. She rubbed her tender wrist and stared at Ferb with mingled shock and wonder. "How did you...?" was all she could manage.

"Finding the correct pressure point will drop anyone," Ferb told her calmly, as if they were discussing nothing more interesting than the weather. His glare, however, was unrelenting. "He won't be down for long, though, so I would recommend that you get away and report him as soon as possible."

"Ferb...thank you." Vanessa tried to let Ferb know how much she appreciated what he had done, but she could not find anything better than those two words. "Thank you."

He looked up at her and gave a small shrug, as if it was nothing, something he did every day.

Vanessa took off then, heading for the police station. Perhaps it was time for a restraining order. She had been feeling uneasy about Johnny's behaviour lately, but never had she felt scared of him. It was unfortunate that it had come to this, but she knew that she had to do what was necessary to keep her safe. She did not have anyone else to do it for her anymore.

With the exception of Ferb, of course. Having him there had been a stroke of luck—although, she admitted that Johnny would not have been worked into a rage if she had been alone...or would he? If Ferb had not angered him, then something else very well could have. The drugs had addled Johnny's mind. She was not always going to have a protector nearby when Johnny went into his drug crazes, and so she would have to become more vigilant.

Vanessa only glanced back once. Ferb was walking away in the opposite direction, the book under his arm, as collected and unemotional as ever. He really was an odd kid, but Vanessa was glad to know him all the same. She would have to find a proper way to thank him at some point. For now, though, there were more pressing matters at hand.

However, once outside the police station, Vanessa changed her mind. She had a feeling that Johnny would not be coming around anymore, restraining order or not. He was not the type to hold interest with something that was too difficult for him to attain—unless it was some sort of addiction, of course. And Vanessa had never meant _that_ much to him. Years of dating on and off had done no more for them than forge a weak, fickle connection...on his part, anyway. Somehow, he always had her coming back.

Vanessa had always had fun with Johnny, but it was no longer worth it. She discovered that it was easier for her to just break it off entirely than what she had imagined. She found herself feeling a profound sense of relief that all of the nonsense was going to be over and done with—the drama, the fighting, the drugs...it was going to be nothing more than an unpleasant memory. She hoped to never have to revisit it.

As she headed for home, Vanessa found herself thinking of the young British boy who had selflessly come to her rescue. She could still see the loathing in his eyes as he looked upon Johnny's prone form. It was a look that bordered on protectiveness. Images ran through her mind of how she had run her hand through his hair and pressed her lips to his temple, flirting so carelessly. She wondered if it meant what she thought it did, or if her imagination was running away with her again.

Fiddling idly with a lock of her dark hair, Vanessa forced herself to focus as the looming shape of DEI hovered before her. It did not really matter, anyway. She had more important matters to deal with, such as her father. Thoughts of Ferb could wait.

* * *

**A/N:** The lyrics preceding this chapter are from _O Valencia_ by The Decemberists. Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated~


	4. Desperate Times

**A/N:** Holy hiatus! Well, no, actually. I guess that I've still been writing, but it's hard to find the free time in university. Even my weekends _should_ be spent doing homework, but...it's the weekend, come on. Anyhow, I still have a chapter pile-up, so no worries for the time being. I actually finished another chapter just the other day, so hopefully things will be completed in good time. As for this chapter, our fourth, we return to our heroine to check out how she is faring. Enjoy!

* * *

_And just to lay with you,_

_There's nothing that I wouldn't do..._

_.*._

Isabella spent weeks not knowing what to do with herself. She had not been able to shelve her pride and return to the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard ever since the incident on the beach. It had not been so obvious before, but she realized now how much of her time had been spent with the two boys. Now that she could no longer face Phineas, the main portion of her social circle was nonexistent.

She had taken to spending the time she was not working cooped up in her room, reading. Most times, the books lay discarded as her mind slowly churned through ways to deal with the situation. The resourceful, sensible Fireside Girl inside of her wanted only to fix things between them somehow; she was beginning to truly accept that _just friends_ would be far more desirable than not speaking at all. It was clear that the best course of action would be to forget the awkward encounter and go on as they always had. Phineas would probably act as if nothing had ever happened, which would make the return to normalcy much easier. Re-establishing their friendship would be as simple as initiating a casual conversation.

And yet, the determined Fireside Girl inside of her knew that although it was a matter best left dropped, it still felt as if she had been cheated out of a wonderful opportunity. Perhaps it was because she could not comprehend why Phineas would reject her, but she refused to let the subject go. As much as she wanted to move on and not put herself through any further embarrassment, she could not stop herself from concocting elaborate plans that could possibly ensnare her target.

No matter how much Isabella dwelled on the subject, she still could not work up the courage to let Phineas know that she was thinking about him. Her pride had been damaged at the beach, and it was still not fully repaired. Every day, it became harder to steel herself for what had to inevitably come. Some days she would sit for hours at a time, staring at her cell phone, unsure of what to do.

It was late July when the ice was finally broken—but it was not Isabella's doing.

She was seated at her desk, chin propped onto one hand as see stared unseeingly at the book in front of her. Her mind was whirring in its usual fashion when a vibration from her phone startled her into awareness. It had been a while since anyone of any consequence had sent her a message, and so she peered at the screen with her usual apprehension.

To her surprise, the sender was Ferb.

_Coffee?_ was all it said.

So starved was she for attention from the Flynn-Fletchers that she responded immediately without giving the situation any forethought. Only after she had pressed the Send button did it occur to her that it might be a set-up. Meet Ferb for coffee, only to see that Ferb is nowhere in sight and Phineas is waiting instead. And yet, a part of her felt as if Ferb would not do something of that sort. She tried to ease the growing nervousness when Ferb messaged her back with a time and place.

Isabella was at the coffee shop fifteen minutes early. She had decided on the way over that if Phineas were to walk through the front doors instead of his stepbrother, she would make a hasty getaway through the side exit. She hoped that she would not have to resort to such a cowardly act, but she would rather defend her honour than her already-battered pride.

At three p.m. on the dot, it was Ferb that entered the store. Isabella breathed a sigh of relief and gave him a small wave. He returned it, and went to stand in line for the coffee.

Isabella watched him as he waited, wondering why he might have invited her out. Maybe he wanted to discuss the situation with Phineas in order to remedy the widening fissure between them. Ferb was bright—he might have a plan.

When Ferb returned with the coffee, she decided that she was not going to delay or mince words. She wanted to know his reasons for meeting straightaway. All she had to do was remain cool and focused.

Ferb looked like he was about to say something when she cut him off.

"Okay, Ferb, why did you ask me to meet you here?" she demanded. "Why today? Why after so many weeks? Is there some sort of agenda here? What do you want?" She took a deep breath. Cool and focused. Right. "Ferb, do you know how lonely it's been? If you wanted to hang out or talk or whatever, you could have at least asked me sooner! Doesn't anyone care?" She had already gone off on a tangent, but at the moment she did not care. All of the bitter thoughts that had been accumulating over the past few weeks were now pouring out in an unstoppable flow. "I made one little mistake and now everything's ruined! I just want to talk to Phineas again, but I can't, because I already made myself look like an idiot and now I can't even look him in the eye—"

"Isabella," Ferb interrupted. His voice was clear and firm, and Isabella immediately ceased her tirade. He grabbed her hand and looked her straight in the face. "Listen to me. I just wanted to see how you're doing. That's all. I don't have an agenda or an ulterior motive. I just wanted to see you. Okay?"

Isabella could only stare at him for a moment, abashed. "Okay," she said in a small voice, and took a sip of her coffee.

Ferb nodded and released her hand. He took a drink of his own coffee, not taking his eyes off of her, as if afraid that she was going to lose it once more.

She did not want to ask, but she found herself unable to resist. "How has Phineas been?"

"Fine," Ferb replied. He did not look like he was going to elaborate, so Isabella did not pry. Her gut gave an unpleasant lurch at the simple response. Was he doing fine without her? Was that what Ferb meant? Was he just trying to spare her feelings? Or was he covering for his stepbrother? She could not read his expression.

"I've really missed you both," she murmured, eyes downcast.

She felt a warm hand on her own again. She looked back into Ferb's eyes. Though he said nothing, it was easy to see that he felt the same. His eyes, though, could not speak for Phineas, and that was the person who she was worried about. She was desperate to hear that Phineas wanted her back in his life; he must miss his old friend, even if their feelings for each other were not the same anymore. He could not have forgotten about her so easily.

Since Ferb did not seem willing to offer any more information, Isabella knew that it was upon herself to catch Phineas' attention. It was all a matter of how she went about it.

An idea was burgeoning somewhere deep in her consciousness—an unpleasant idea. She tried to prevent it from properly forming, but it was gaining momentum. Weeks had passed since she had last seen Phineas. Desperation was setting in, and she was willing to do anything to get him to notice her, even if it meant resorting to desperate measures.

A part of her screamed not to go through with it, but her foolish love of Phineas overpowered it with ease. She was sickened to hear the words coming from her mouth. The plan was lonely, pathetic and terrible—but she was enacting it all the same.

"Ferb..." She brought her other hand over to the one that Ferb was already gently clasping. "I've really missed...you."

Ferb's face showed no change of emotion.

"This is really hard for me to say," she mumbled, and bit her lip for effect. Grasping his hand, she prepared herself to go on. "Ferb, I...I was being silly before, chasing after him. He's my friend...was my friend, I guess...but it's not worth it to put myself through that just for a boy like him. He obviously doesn't have any interest in me..." The swell of bitter resentment was gathering in her chest, and she bit it down with difficulty.

His expression still did not change, but he gave her hand a sympathetic squeeze.

"But...I've noticed that...you've always been there for me." She smiled weakly at him, still cursing herself for sinking so low. "And you're so sweet, and nice. Ferb, I think I might...I might..." She let her voice trail away, hoping that he would catch on without her having to finish the sentence. It was nauseating her already.

There was almost a full minute of silence during which Isabella gazed fixedly into the depths of her coffee cup and Ferb continued to stare blankly. As the seconds ticked by, Isabella prayed that he would reject her just as Phineas had, so as to spare them both from her hurtful deception. It was true—Ferb _was_ sweet, nice and understanding. He was probably the kindest person she knew. It would be the ultimate cruelty to take advantage of him to achieve her own means. It was too late for her to take back what she had said.

It was all in his hands now.

* * *

**A/N:** The lyrics preceding this chapter are from _Here I Dreamt I Was An Architect_, by The Decemberists. Reviews are greatly appreciated, as always~


	5. What It Takes

**A/N:** 'Ello 'ello, folks. I come bearing chapter five of Summersong. The posting is soon going to catch up to what I've written, so I've really got to get to work soon. University has been crazily busy, but I'm sure that I can find the time to write during breaks now and then. Anyhow, you're only here for the story, so here you are!

* * *

_July, July, July,_

_It never seemed so strange..._

_.*._

"I don't know, Mom. I just don't feel the same way."

Linda did not appear to be satisfied with the answer. "But Isabella's a nice girl. I'm sure she'd make a better girlfriend than that Katie girl you were seeing."

Phineas gave an impatient sigh. "I don't know what to tell you, Mom. Isabella's my friend, and that's all! I don't want to hurt her by giving her the wrong idea."

"I think you're hurting her more by not talking to her at all," his mother stated loftily. "And don't you roll your eyes at me, young man. You should say something to her to let her know that nothing has changed between you two. Or has it?"

"No, Mom." Phineas was becoming increasingly exasperated at the interrogation, but her question bothered him slightly. Had things changed? He felt no different about his friend—everyone, including him, had known of her feelings for _years_, after all—but that did not mean that her attitude had not changed drastically after the rejection.

"Then say something. She misses you for sure, and I know that you must miss her as well." Linda returned to preparing supper, leaving Phineas to stew in his own morose thoughts at the kitchen table.

His mother was right. Phineas _did_ miss Isabella. But what was he supposed to say to her? Her embarrassment had been palpable the night she tried to confess her feelings to him. He had known it was coming for a while, especially after he broke up with Katie. _That _relationship had been going nowhere fast, but he could not see himself dating Isabella either. They had been friends for way too long, and she was more of a sister to him than anything else. It would have been wrong to make her think otherwise.

Of course, cutting her off before she could get the actual words out had seemed like the best idea at the time, but in retrospect, letting her down gently after she told him appeared to be the better course of action.

With every week that passed, it became more difficult to imagine contacting her. He had on occasion picked up his cell phone and entered her number, but not once had he followed through. The summer had been bizarre without her presence. Though he and Ferb still spent every day doing _something_, the days seemed empty without Isabella. She was the missing piece of their circle of friends, one that neither Baljeet nor Buford could replace.

Phineas knew that Isabella had far too much pride to contact him, and so he was beginning to feel that it was his responsibility to let her know that everything was all right between them. The question remained of whether or not she would feel that everything was all right. He hoped above anything that the beach incident had not ruined their friendship. They all had too little time left together to throw it all away.

It was easy to feel regretful of what he had done now that they had been out of touch for almost a month. Sometimes he wished that he did feel romantically for her. That way, everything would be so much easier. She would not have been hurt, and they could have continued to spend their summer together. He could not force himself to have the feelings, though, and that was why he let her down. It had been hard for him as well, but it was the right thing to do.

"So are you going to talk to her?" Linda asked.

Phineas gave a non-committal shrug. "We'll see." Without letting her continue the lecture, Phineas rose from the table and escaped to his shared bedroom. Regardless of their age, he and his brother still bunked together. When the fall came around and they went off to separate colleges, that would come to an end.

It had been an unpleasant realization for each of them when they found out that they were all going to go their separate ways. Their respective universities were hours away from one another, preventing any sort of casual visiting. Starting school in the fall would mean months of separation, and who knew what that would do to them? Of course Phineas did not worry about Ferb, even though he would be studying law halfway across the country. Nothing was ever going to break the bond between brothers.

But what would thousands of miles do to a friendship, especially one that was currently on shaky ground? Isabella and her Fireside Girls had been a constant presence throughout his childhood, through elementary school, middle school and beyond. She has never hesitated in helping him and his brother at every juncture, always with a smile on her face and a sunny composure that brightened everyone's mood. Only in the past few weeks had he realized just how much that presence meant to him, and how different the summer days were without Isabella to keep them company.

Aside from Ferb, Isabella was his best friend. He was not prepared to just let that go.

Phineas sat at the edge of the not-yet-outgrown S.S. Phineas and took his phone from his pocket. He scrolled through the contact list and selected Isabella's number. His thumb hovered over the Call button hesitantly. It was a long moment before he finally decided to press down. He held the phone to his ear, listening to each ring with a cringe on his face.

_Ring...ring...ring...ring..._

For a moment he was terrified, unsure of whether or not he wanted her to answer the phone.

_Ring...ring..._"Hello, you've reached Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. I'm away from my phone at the moment, but if you leave a message, I'll make sure to get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks!" _Beep._

Phineas quickly pressed the End Call button before any sound could be recorded. He had not considered the eventuality of her not picking up. Now she would see that he had called, and...then what? Would she call back? Would she ignore it? Phineas cursed himself for even calling in the first place. Their silence was almost better than bringing back the awkwardness.

A second after he thought it, he regretted it. He missed Isabella. If awkwardness was what it would take to bring her back, then he would just have to endure. The only thing he could do now was wait to see if she would call back.

He was not sure how long he sat on his bed in a staring contest with the phone. All he knew was that he was desperate for her to call, message—anything. Something inside of him was beginning to realize just how much he needed her back in his life. She was his oldest friend, apart from Ferb. He cared a lot about her, and he was not going to let one little thing come between them. Whatever it took, even if it meant some sort of unpleasant confrontation, he would get her back. He was determined.

.*.

"No, you don't."

Isabella blinked. "What do you mean?"

Ferb's responding look was both cool and patronizing. "You do not have feelings for me, and I would rather you not pretend to."

She felt the vivid heat of a shameful blush. "I'm sorry, Ferb, I was just—"

"I know what you were trying to do." Ferb withdrew his hand and leaned back in his seat. "And really, Isabella, I think that you're better than that."

Isabella was at a loss for words. Of course he had seen through her flimsy façade. She realized that she ought to have given him far more credit. Her last-ditch effort had failed. Everything had failed. She was a failure.

"Ferb, I'm really sorry. I just...I just...I miss him so much..." And she burst into tears. She did not care that she was in the middle of a busy coffee shop, or that someone was calling her phone, or that she had just been caught lying in a hurtful manner, or that she was crying over Ferb's stepbrother. She was at the end of her tether, and none of it mattered at that moment.

Through the hitching sobs, she heard Ferb sigh. He stood and took her by the arm. "Come on." He drew her to her feet, and she followed him from the shop.

Once outside, Isabella wiped away the tears, still sniffling. "I must look so stupid, crying in public like that." She smiled a little, but it was without humour. "You must think I'm pathetic."

Ferb shook his head, though it was a weary gesture. He directed her to the nearest park bench and sat her down. Once settled, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

Through puffy, red-rimmed eyes, she could still detect the concern on his face. Even after she had just tried to use him to get with his stepbrother, he was still worried for her wellbeing. He was much too good for the likes of her. She had to restrain herself from tearing up again.

"I can help you," he told her quietly.

Isabella wiped at her eyes again, unsure that she had heard him correctly. "W-what?" she stammered.

Ferb closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him. "I can help you, if that's what you want me to do. If you want me to act in your little charade, I will do so. I know my brother, and I know that he misses you, but he is too afraid to call. We shall relieve him of the burden."

Isabella could hardly believe what Ferb was saying. He was volunteering himself to be used. "Ferb, no, I wouldn't make you do that."

He did not respond, but his cool silence made her heart skip a beat. She could read from his expression exactly what he was thinking.

_You were going to, weren't you._

"It...it doesn't have to be anything serious," she mumbled, her conscience heavy with guilt. "Just enough to...get his attention."

Ferb nodded. The infallible work ethic was showing in the form of resigned determination in his eyes. There he was, ready to sacrifice his own honour in order to restore peace between his stepbrother and his friend. This could even mean hurting Phineas. Isabella was sure that Ferb must realize it—this was a betrayal of sorts. Nevertheless, there was no hint of wavering in Ferb's demeanour. He was prepared to follow through.

"I'm not good enough for you," she whispered.

Ferb did not look at her; did not respond.

* * *

**A/N:** The lyrics preceding this chapter are from _July! July!_, by The Decemberists. Reviews are love and keep me going. Till next time~!


	6. Moment of Truth

**A/N: **See, folks, this one's still going. As much fun as the song drabbles are to write, this story is the one I truly want to finish. I haven't been this involved in a fic since Unmasking, and when I become this emotionally connected to a story, I have to follow through. No matter how long it takes, I _will_ complete it. Thanks for sticking with me this far; your reviews and support are amazing. Anyhow, enjoy some Ferbulous goodness in this chapter!

* * *

_And everybody's saying_

_That you'll take the news gracefully;_

_Somehow I don't think I'll get off so easily..._

_.*._

Only a wooden door stood between Ferb and a potentially unpleasant conflict that he would rather not have to endure. According to his mother, Phineas was most definitely in his bedroom—had been there for hours, silent, as far as she was aware. If Ferb knew his brother well, which he was certain that he did, Phineas was most likely moping over his lost friend yet again.

Ferb gave a mental sigh at his brother's predicament. It was a shame that such a bright, enthusiastic boy should be so oblivious to the ways of women. Phineas was nothing short of a brilliant go-getter, but the female gender was by far not his strong suit. He had yet to learn that treating a girl like "one of the guys" was nothing short of tactless.

It was a situation in which he had not wanted to involve himself, but things had become serious. Too much of the summer had already been wasted with both Phineas and Isabella being too cowardly to approach the other. It was beginning to look like nothing would happen unless third-party action was taken. Ferb was prepared to sacrifice himself for the cause of friendship.

Isabella had expressed worry that Phineas would react negatively toward Ferb when he discovered their "relationship." Though she never vocalized the reason, Ferb knew that she felt that Phineas' reaction would be born of jealousy; after all, she had originally intended to provoke such a reaction by manipulating Ferb to achieve her desired ends. Ferb was almost entirely certain that Phineas would feel no such emotion, for he had already made it clear that he felt nothing but friendliness for Isabella.

Nevertheless, Isabella's original plan was flawed, but it would work—just not in the way that she thought that it would. Ferb merely intended to "date" Isabella so that she could be brought back into their social circle without having to walk back into it, alone. Ferb was providing her with a segue that required minimal effort and little awkwardness on her part. They only had to act for a while, and lo and behold, Isabella would be back in their lives once more without a heart-to-heart confrontation.

The nagging voice of his conscience told Ferb that it would be healthier for Phineas and Isabella to face their issues directly without using deception as a conduit for their regenerating friendship, but he was getting desperate. He was growing weary of Phineas' behaviour; though admittedly not radically different, it was all the same awry. Ferb could tell that Phineas was pining. No one else noticed it, for Phineas was as chipper and optimistic as ever. However, when he thought that Ferb was not looking, Phineas would retreat into a distant, gloomy silence. Ferb was prepared to do almost anything to save Phineas, and Isabella as well, from themselves.

Steeling himself, Ferb opened the door. Sure enough, Phineas was splayed spread-eagle on his bed, phone in one hand, eyes fixated on the ceiling. He did not look up at Ferb's arrival.

"Oh, hey bro," Phineas said in a strained, falsely cheery voice. "What's up?"

Ferb crossed the room and sat on the edge of his own bed. "I went to see Isabella."

At that, Phineas sat up and stared at his brother. "You did? How is she? Did she say anything about me?" He paused in his excited questioning for a brief moment. "I called her earlier. I just wanted to talk, you know, but man, I was terrified. What if she hates me after...what happened?" He took a deep breath. "She didn't pick up, though. I guess she was with you. So, what's going on in her life?"

Ferb knew that there was no point in delaying the inevitable. The resolution to the problem hinged on Phineas finding out. Though Ferb was almost sure that Phineas would be all right with the new "couple," there was still an inkling of doubt that was making him deeply uncomfortable. He had considered the eventuality of Phineas reacting with the jealousy anticipated, and hoped for, by Isabella. It would make life a tad more complicated for all of them, but Ferb had already come up with a tentative solution should Phineas discover that feelings for Isabella magically appeared as a result of her dating someone else. Ferb would only need to casually break the imaginary relationship off after a week or two, and the two lovebirds would be free to date each other. It was as simple as that.

Phineas was still looking to him expectantly. Knowing that it was now or never, Ferb drew a deep breath and began his carefully pre-planned speech. How much of it he would need to use was dependent on how Phineas reacted to the first sentence. "Phineas, Isabella and I are seeing each other."

Clearly dumbfounded, Phineas could only gawk at his brother, mouth agape. It was impossible to tell whether he was speechless due to outrage or plain surprise. The silence dragged on endlessly as Ferb waited for confirmation of either emotion.

"You and Isabella are...together?" was the first thing that Phineas managed to say.

Ferb only nodded, still tensed with anticipation. He wanted to know as soon as possible whether or not there was going to be a rift driven between them. It was widely known that girls had the ability to unintentionally do that to even the strongest of bonds.

Phineas looked away. A million emotions seemed to pass through his blue eyes in the space of a heartbeat. Which would eventually triumph? Finally, he returned his gaze to Ferb, and there was a wide, genuine smile on his face.

"Wow, that's great!" he cried delightedly. "I'm happy for you two! Wow, I never would have thought it, but...congratulations!"

Ferb listened carefully to the tone and inflections of his brother's voice, but he did not detect any sort of forced quality or falseness. Phineas was truly happy to hear about the new relationship. One sensation that Ferb picked up with ease, not only from Phineas' voice but from his demeanour, was a sense of profound relief. The pressure to bring Isabella back had been lifted from his shoulders, and it was clear that he was glad that the responsibility had been taken from him.

"So...you're okay with it?" Ferb asked. He wanted to be fully assured before letting down his guard.

"Okay with it? I think it's awesome!" Phineas walked over and sat down beside Ferb, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "You two are gonna be great together. And it'll be nice to see Isabella again. It's been a while..." His smile gained a certain wistful quality, but it cleared after a moment. "I'm glad for you guys."

Ferb gave a small smile in response. It was going to be much easier now that he knew that Phineas would not hate him for stealing Isabella away. Isabella was going to be disappointed that the false relationship did not bring Phineas' nonexistent feelings to the surface, but she was going to have to be happy without a relationship. It was not her right to complain, especially considering her methods to fix the friendship.

Phineas and Isabella were going to be reunited again, and that was really the best that any of them could ask for.

Later that night, while poring over blueprints after having given up on futile attempts to sleep, Ferb thought of Vanessa. He did not know how she felt about him, but a hopeful part of him had the idea that he just might have a chance if he continued to spend time with her. Vanessa was emotionally sensitive, though she tried to hide it behind a tough, outsider persona. Ferb could see through the disguise, however, and he saw a girl who now resented being an outcast. She had made it clear that she was sick of her father's incapable parenting, of Johnny's poor treatment of her, of her miserable life. Ferb was trying his best to act as a positive aspect to Vanessa's life—someone friendly, safe, caring; someone different from everyone else she had dealt with in her life. He had a feeling that it was working.

He was not sure how "dating" Isabella would affect his chances with Vanessa. There was a likely possibility that he would never see Vanessa again once school began in the fall. This summer could be his last chance. How much of it was he going to waste in a phony relationship?

Of course, it was true that there was no real obligation to Isabella. She knew it as well as he did that the relationship was merely a fabrication, a means to an end. If something were to occur between him and Vanessa, then it would technically fall within some sort of moral grey area.

Ferb listened for a moment to his sleeping brother's steady breathing. He scolded himself for dwelling on uncertainties. There was no saying that Vanessa had any interest in him at all. Perhaps she only viewed him as a kind friend, a position in which he was only too happy to serve. There was little point in concerning himself with problems that were based upon a hypothetical situation. Until he found out whether or not Vanessa had any romantic interest in him at all, he would not worry about Isabella.

He stared unseeingly at the plans, mind adrift. Optimism was uncommon late at night, and the possibility of Vanessa having feelings for him seemed to dwindle the more he thought about it. After all, it was true that he was not the type of person she wanted—rather, he was the type of person she needed. Whether Vanessa was aware of it remained to be seen.

* * *

**A/N:** The lyrics preceding this chapter are from _The Apology Song_, by The Decemberists. Reviews are love, as per the usual.


	7. Hope and Deception

**A/N: **In my writing, I creep ever nearer to the end of the story, but you, Constant Reader, still have some catching up to do. I'm feeling very confident about the upcoming chapters, and I'm quite excited for you to read them. In the meantime, please enjoy chapter seven...

* * *

_Still the wanting comes in waves;_

_In waves, and waves;_

_And the wanting comes in waves..._

_.*._

Isabella crawled under her bedcovers, snuggling with her favourite old stuffed dog. Its fur was worn and threadbare from many cuddling sessions throughout the years. It never failed to make her feel just a little bit better when everything seemed overwhelming. This was one of those times.

Though she tried to sleep, she felt wide awake. After the day's events, her mind was whirling too much for any thoughts of sleep to come calling. The image of Ferb's face as he dubiously agreed to her weak scheme would not let her be. The slight amount of pity, shame, resignation—whatever emotion had been in his eyes—lingered in her memory, haunting her conscience. It was hard to believe that they were even going through with such a thing, but...it _had_ been _her_ idea. She needed to stop feeling bad and prepare herself for the greatest acting role of her life so far.

Still cradling the plush with one arm, Isabella reached out to her bedside table to grab her phone and turn it off for the night. It was then that she noticed a missed alert displayed on the screen. Normally she would have noticed the vibration, but she supposed that it had been a distracting day. Fumbling over the keys, she checked the alert.

_Missed call: Phineas Flynn_

The hand holding the phone seemed to go numb in that instant. Phineas had called. He had picked up his phone to call her that very day, and she had missed it. The time stamp on the alert informed her that he had called while she was at the coffee shop with Ferb.

She cursed herself a million times for not noticing that for the first time in weeks, Phineas had tried to make contact. What did it mean? Did he miss her? Did he want to hang out? Did he—she told herself not to think it, but the thought arose anyway—did he change his mind about them?

A half-formed urge to call Phineas back struck her right then, but the clock read midnight. It was too late now, but maybe tomorrow...

Before Isabella was even aware of what she was doing, the phone was to her ear and ringing. Sitting up expectantly in her bed, she searched desperately for things to say. What did people normally need to call about at twelve a.m.? Before she could come up with anything worthwhile, the sound of ringing ceased and the shuffling noise of someone picking up on the other end replaced it. Her heart jumped and she tensed, waiting to hear the voice she had been missing for almost a month—

"Phineas' phone," said a low, British voice on the other line.

"Oh, hi Ferb," Isabella replied, unable to hide her disappointment. "Where's Phineas?"

"Sleeping."

"Oh," she repeated awkwardly. There was a long bout of silence. "What are you doing up, then?"

"Blueprints," he replied simply. She waited for him to elaborate, but he did not. Still a man of few words, even on the phone.

Isabella figured that she had might as well be honest with him about her reason for calling. There was no point in keeping secrets between them now. "Ferb, I saw on my phone that Phineas called me earlier. Did he say anything to you about it? Did he..." She stopped herself before voicing any of her fantastical hopes, but the pathetic desperation was still clearly audible. Phineas has _called_ her. It could mean anything..._anything_.

More silence. Ferb's next statement was cautious-sounding, as if afraid of how she would react. "Isabella, he was trying to get hold of me."

As quickly as it had leapt, her heart dropped like a stone. "What do you mean?" she asked, silently begging him to tell her what she wanted to hear. All that she wanted to believe was that Phineas had finally overcome to burden of the emotions that had been growing ever since their separation, and wanted to confess. That was all. Was it so much to ask?

There was a small sigh on the other line. "He knew I was going out to see you. He called me to ask about some of the plans I've been working on. My phone was off. He called you instead, to get to me."

"He...told you this?" Isabella's voice was shaking. It was like being rejected all over again. It was hard to believe that it could sting just as much the second time around.

"Yes," was the clipped answer.

"Okay," she murmured, not trusting herself to speak without losing the tenuous hold on her already-delicate composure. "Did you tell him about us?"

"Yes."

"How did he take it?"

"Well, actually. He seems very happy for _us_." The tone he gave to the last word dripped with dry irony.

Isabella's heart dropped even further. So Phineas had not wanted to talk to her after all, and he was actually _pleased_ that she was dating his stepbrother. Could it possibly be that there was no interest in her whatsoever? She could not believe it.

"That's good," she lied. "Anyway, gotta go to bed now. Night." She hung up before he could say anything else, and she shut the phone off promptly.

Returning to her snuggled position beneath the blankets, Isabella thought about what Ferb had said. Perhaps it was not as bad as she thought. Phineas could have been faking the happiness for his stepbrother's sake, not wanting to display any jealousy. Maybe his feelings for her would become obvious to him when he saw her in Ferb's arms. It was not the time to give up yet.

A small part of her said that she should just embrace the chance to be back in Phineas' company. That was what she had wanted all along, right? The worst case scenario that she could imagine for the façade would be Phineas merely regarding her as a friend, and really, that was good enough.

Clutching the stuffed dog even closer to her chest, Isabella tried again to fall off to sleep. She was not surprised to find that the enticing lull of unconsciousness evaded her still.

.*.

Ferb slowly set Phineas' phone back down onto the desk, and turned to the sleeping form of his brother. Phineas was spread out across his bed, looking more at ease than Ferb could recall seeing over the past several weeks.

He looked again to the cellular phone. He was unsure at first of why he had lied to Isabella about Phineas calling her. Phineas had already admitted it to him, so why should Isabella have been kept in the dark?

The first answer seemed obvious. Though he had not said it directly, Phineas' intentions were nothing but platonic. The tone of Isabella's inquiry had been far from such. The poor girl was still so hung up on his brother, and letting her know that Phineas had genuinely tried to contact her would set her emotional state over the edge. Her hopes had soared up so far; it would be unfair of him to allow them to reach any higher.

It would be easiest for her and Phineas to start from square one—two friends spending time with one another, without any unrealistic expectations of romance or otherwise. Isabella needed to know—or at least, she needed to _feel_—that Phineas was not interested in becoming her romantic partner. Her determination to believe that she and Phineas were meant to be was nothing short of astounding.

The second reason for the lie was slightly more unsettling. He admitted to himself that the concept of committing to the plan one hundred percent had crossed his mind. Briefly, as he spoke to the eager young woman while she indubitably clutched her phone in desperate anticipation, the idea of truly dating her had occurred to him. Would that not be an ideal solution to the problem? It was true that Isabella was a nice enough girl, and she was not particularly bad-looking—he would even venture to describe her as "cute." Was it so implausible to imagine actually proposing that they try dating for real?

He closed his eyes and rubbed them tiredly with one hand. Yes. Yes it was implausible. Despite any appeal that Isabella might have, she was far from his type. Although it was true that Phineas had no interest in the girl, the two would make an ideal couple. Phineas and Isabella—they were the couple that was meant to be. Even if it never happened, Ferb could not impose on perfection, even if that perfection would never come to fruition.

_Or maybe you're just too hung up on Vanessa to see what's right in front of you._

Was it possible that he was inhibiting other opportunities by remaining focused on impossible prospects? Perhaps the light at the end of the infinite tunnel of his struggle to earn Vanessa's love was blinding him to what was ultimately closer and more realistic. A relationship with Isabella was really not so unpleasant a quarry. Phineas would be supportive, Isabella would most likely come to accept it, and everyone would live happily ever after.

_No_. No. It was not what he wanted, and it was far from right. Isabella was not his, and he had no desire for her to be so. It was impossible to make someone else, let alone yourself, fall in love. Isabella would know that better than anyone. She and Phineas would merely have to work out their little issues somehow, whether that meant falling in love or falling out of friendship.

Ferb returned his attention to the blueprints, pushing thoughts of them out of his mind. They were acting like tentative little children, what with all of the feuding and swooning and forcing infatuation. Their affairs were childish, but still he was wont to help—his brother in particular. It was imperative that the two of them be happy again, or their last summer together would forever remain in their memories as a failed one. Their group had lived through far too many idyllic summers for this most important one to fail.

Though he had a strong dislike of meddling in petty love affairs, Ferb felt that it was upon his shoulders to bring the universe back into balance. In the long run, it would be a minor sacrifice on his part if everything went back to normal.

It was not long before Ferb finally decided to retire his efforts at staying awake, and instead redirect them to another attempt at slumber. Though his eyelids were heavy, so too were the thoughts on his mind. It was still a long time before sleep took him to a place where the troubles of the day could be postponed for a short while longer.

Dreams of lies and deception and black-leather seduction ghosted through his subconscious; he remembered none of it in the morning.

* * *

**A/N:** The lyrics preceding this chapter are from _The Wanting Comes In Waves/Repaid_, by The Decemberists. As always, I appreciate your reviews.


	8. A Change of Plans

**A/N:** I have to admit that this is probably one of my favourite chapters. It was one of those ones that was written quite easily; it just _flowed_. Plus, the end of the chapter...well, you'll just have to see, won't you?

* * *

_And all this stirring inside my belly_

_Won't quell my want for love..._

_.*._

Isabella was not exactly sure how long it took for everything to change again.

It was surprisingly easy to walk back into Phineas' life, albeit on the arm of his stepbrother. Though at first disheartened again that Phineas did not demonstrate any outward signs of jealousy, Isabella was soon content to just be spending time with him again. He was behaving as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, and she supposed that she could not ask for more than that. The world had returned to normal, and she could enjoy the boys' company once more.

Acting as Ferb's girlfriend was not as difficult as she had anticipated it would be. She only had to be in close proximity to him at all times, sometimes wrapping an arm around him or snuggling up to his side. She had worried that Ferb would not live up to her expectations due to his half-heartedness, but he did not disappoint. He gave the perfect impression of a young man newly in love. Phineas was none the wiser.

Isabella had first made a point to spend most of her time chatting with Ferb, being over the top with her affections in hopes of provoking a reaction from Phineas. Though she gave up on the excessive lovey-dovey behaviour after a while, she still figured that devoting all of her attention to Phineas would give her away. It had taken much restraint on her part not to jump at everything Phineas suggested, or sidle up to him when he was at work to inquire as to what he was doing, or hang onto his every word. Soon, though, remaining at Ferb's side became natural, as though they had been together for ages. She believed that they exhibited the perfect act.

Sometime in August, the group of friends decided to have a horror movie marathon night, hosted by Baljeet. For most of the night, things went by as smoothly as they had for the past couple of weeks. Their friends had long since discarded their looks of moderate disbelief at seeing Isabella and Ferb as a couple; even Katie's outright shock had diminished to puzzlement after a time. It was now generally accepted that Isabella's long-standing crush on Phineas had somehow faded and she had fallen for the other stepbrother instead—though some were privately inclined to believe that she had merely settled for second best.

Isabella spent the first couple of movies cozied up against Ferb; she buried her face in his shoulder during any of the scary parts—which ended up being most of the time. If he minded her repeated cries of fright, he did not say anything; he only wrapped an arm around her shoulder protectively.

After the second movie finished, Isabella excused herself to the kitchen to retrieve a drink. Before she could return, she found herself ambushed by Katie.

"Okay, what's this about?" Katie demanded, planting on hand on either side of the doorframe so that Isabella could not slip by.

Isabella resigned herself to a heated confrontation during which Katie would accuse Isabella of stealing her man...only to not take him. Or so she thought. "Katie, I know it must seem unfair to you, but—"

She was stopped by Katie's raised eyebrows. "Unfair? Why would it be unfair?"

Isabella paused, dumfounded. Judging by the glares that she had received consistently when Phineas was still with Katie, Isabella had assumed that Katie would begrudge her for the breakup. And yet...

"You mean..." Isabella decided to backtrack and feign ignorance. "Sorry. I mean, what are you talking about?"

Katie sighed impatiently and rolled her eyes, as if Isabella were intentionally being dense. "Duh! You and Ferb! What's that all about? _Everyone's_ been wondering about it, and I really wanna know...well, _why?_"

"Um...do I need a reason?" Isabella asked, unable to keep a slight edge out of her voice. So, people were _still_ talking? She was curious to know what they were saying, but at the same time, she felt that she did not want to hear it.

"Well, I dunno." Katie leaned against the doorframe and twirled a piece of her straightened hair around one finger. "I mean, everyone always thought you wanted Phineas, but then you like, turn around and go out with Ferb...we're just like, what's the deal, you know? Why _Ferb_?" Katie's nose scrunched up, as if in disgust.

A flare of defensiveness sprang up immediately within Isabella. A tiny, rational part of her mind tried to say that Katie was most likely bitter, especially since she had been with Phineas for so long, but the voice was soon smothered.

"Because he's sweet, _Katie_." Isabella put as much contempt as she could into the name. "He's nice, and friendly, and smart, and I just...I really like him, okay!"

Katie's carefully-plucked eyebrows rose so high that it seemed they might disappear into her hairline. "Um, okay? No need to get all snitty, I was just _asking..._"

"Yeah, well, it's none of your business, is it," Isabella responded with a sneer. "Ferb's amazing, and if you can't see it, then I guess you're more hopeless than I thought." Pushing past Katie, Isabella stormed back to the living room, taking only a second to compose herself before striding over to the couch and curling back up against her faux boyfriend. Inside, she was still seething at Katie, but when Ferb looked over at her with a small smile, the fire diminished a little. She returned the smile and chose to forget about the encounter.

After watching the third movie, it was unanimously decided that the marathon be called off for the night. Baljeet and Buford had both fallen asleep beside one another on the couch, their heads lolling together. When they were awakened by Phineas, Buford gave a yell and promptly shoved Baljeet off of the couch.

Isabella was still giggling as she stepped into Ferb's truck. After assuring that Phineas could get a ride home with somebody else, they took off in the direction of Isabella's house. The ride home was mostly silent, and Isabella's mind returned to Katie and her look of distaste at the thought of dating Ferb. Really, Katie had been nothing more than genuinely curious, but Isabella still found herself glowering at Katie's attitude toward their relationship.

Ferb must have noticed, for when he pulled into her driveway and shut off the truck, he turned to her, inquiry in his expression.

She deliberated for a moment over whether to tell him, but she chose to let it be. It was not necessary that he know. Choosing instead to give him a grin, she said, "I had a good time tonight, didn't you?"

Ferb nodded; his was face still curious, but he did not broach the subject. He was silent, probably waiting for her to leave.

Isabella, however, felt that she did not want to leave. Not yet. "So, what are you guys up to you tomorrow?" she asked brightly, eager to keep the conversation going.

He shrugged. How would he know? Most times, anything that he and his stepbrother came up with was spur of the moment. She knew that the question was a feeble one.

Isabella was quiet for a moment, playing with the zipper on her windbreaker. For mid-August, the night was a bit chilly. She looked out into the night, and saw millions of stars. She reminisced painfully of the night on the beach with Phineas, how she had watched the stars through the blurry glaze of thick glass.

"Guess I should get going," she murmured, returning her gaze to Ferb. His expression was blank, revealing no trace of emotion. This was how they usually departed—together to give the proper impression, yet impersonal once they were alone.

Looking at him, Isabella was stricken with a sudden, terrible urge. She longed to brush the fall of green hair out of his eyes and—dare she even think it? Or had she been thinking it all along? She was reminded of the defensiveness she had felt at Katie's attitude. Why had she reacted so strongly to what Katie had said?

It was easy. It was clear. Something had changed somewhere along the line.

She did something then that she had never done before. She threw caution to the wind and closed her eyes, leaning forward ever so slightly. This was it. This was right. This was what she wanted, and if she felt it, then surely—

—but nothing happened. After a moment, Isabella reopened her eyes, only to see Ferb staring out the windshield. Her heart dropped like a stone. Again?

He sighed almost imperceptibly. What was that she saw in his eyes? Pity? "Isabella, no."

"I'm sorry," she managed, her voice barely audible.

"That's not what this is. I am sorry if you have developed the wrong impression."

Isabella could no longer speak over the welling emotion in her throat. She felt a fiery blush creeping up her face, and she willed herself not to tear up.

Ferb continued to avoid her gaze. "I think that you should go," he said quietly.

Not hesitating, Isabella flung open the door and stumbled out onto her driveway. As soon as she closed the door, Ferb started the truck and pealed out of the yard. Isabella staggered up to her front step and forced herself not to look at the receding vehicle.

Again. It had happened again. Why had she done something so _stupid_?

As she prepared to go to sleep and collapsed onto her bed, she continued to beat herself up for her foolishness. Why had it happened? What had changed? Why did she do it?

Yes, it was clear. Somewhere, at some point, between the false caresses and the phony words of affection, the line between the act and reality had blurred, and Isabella had fallen for Ferb. Compared to the candle she had held to Phineas for countless years, the flame that burned for Ferb was somehow more intense, more...genuine. Ferb was different. He made her feel different, in a good—wonderful—way. He was not oblivious to Isabella's feelings, and he made her feel special.

But it did not matter. None of it was real, and she had made the mistake of pretending for even a second that it was. Now it was over—Ferb was not going to be able to be around her anymore, and her time with the Flynn-Fletchers was soon going to come to an end.

Isabella clutched at her pillow, this time letting the tears flow.

It was all over.

* * *

**A/N:** The lyrics preceding this chapter are from _Won't Want For Love (Margaret in the Taiga)_, by The Decemberists [an amazing song, might I add]. Reviews are amazing (as are you, Constant Reader). Hopefully you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	9. Shoulder to Cry On

**A/N:** And I'm baaa-aaaack! It's good to be home...and by home, I mean here, updating once more. My computer is nice and healthy (for those of you who don't follow A Million Little Moments, my computer had a virus and it had to be repaired), and things are back to normal. Anyway, here's chapter nine—another personal favourite. For those of you complaining about Ferbella...hopefully this will help a little bit. (But c'mon...give a pairing a chance.)

* * *

_Angel, won't you call me?_

_Could I be the only_

_Though I am a lost cause;_

_Angel, won't you call me?_

_.*._

The empty halls of DEI echoed hollowly with the sound of Vanessa's boot heels. Ever since her father had been checked into a hospital where other, more knowledgeable people could take care of him, the entire building seemed ghostly. The only vestiges of her father's presence were the dusty inators crammed into storage closets or pushed into the corners of the rooms, slowly gathering dust.

Though at first tentative, Vanessa entered the main lab area for the first time since her father had left—or rather, been taken away. The room looked almost the same as it had when she had last seen it: television monitors and control panels and failed traps that still lay on the ground broken, shoved unceremoniously into the shadows. The only difference was the amount of trash and rubble that littered the room, like the empty TV dinner containers, scraps of food wrappers, and dirty dishes that had been piling up for weeks. They were the evidence of his descent, his reclusion into a private world where taking over the Tri-State Area was still a viable idea and Perry the platypus was still alive. As he had continued down the spiral, menial tasks such as cleaning and taking care of himself had become secondary. That had been Vanessa's job, but it was one for which she was poorly suited. He was better off in the hands of professionals than with her.

As her gaze swept across the room in which her father had spent so much of his time, always planning some crackpot scheme that was destined to inevitably fail, she found herself choking up. A ball of emotion welled in her chest and she raised her hand to her mouth to stifle a sob, despite the fact that there was no one there to hear her cry. She was forcibly reminded of how alone she was in the world—without Johnny, without a mother that cared enough to stick around, without any true friends, and now without her father.

Of course, there was _one_ person.

She heard a soft voice behind her. "Vanessa?"

As she spun around, her breath caught in surprise. "Ferb! I didn't even hear you come in. I didn't think you would get here so soon."

The young man stepped into the room, eyeing the place warily. Taking a place beside her, he gently wrapped one arm around her waist. His hesitant touch told her that he thought he might be crossing some sort of boundary. She reached her hand over and placed it on his to give him unspoken consent. It was she who had called for his company, after all. Though she was six years his senior, he was several inches taller, and she was able to lean her head against his shoulder comfortably.

"Sorry to bother you, Ferb," she murmured. "It's just been...kind of lonely here lately. Ever since my dad..." She bit her lip to gain control. It was not like her to lose it like this.

Ferb used his other hand to take her shoulder and turn her to face him. Drawing her close, he ran a hand through her hair, and his touch seemed to speak for him—_Let it out. I'm here._

And it was true. She had called, and he was here. She realized in that moment that Ferb was the most secure thing in her life right then. She could talk to him, rely on him, and cry upon his shoulder...which she inevitably began to do. Tears streamed down her face and stained his white button-down shirt—he still dressed insufferably well, even after all of these years.

"I just don't know what to do." Her voice was muffled against his shoulder. "I miss my dad, but I couldn't have done anything for him. Or could I? Should I really have handed him over to them? Am I a bad daughter? I'm worse than my own stupid mother, except instead of running off, I sent him off instead."

"Shh," was the only response, yet she was somehow still soothed. His embrace was now one of the few comforts she had in life, and it was a blessed relief. Ferb's very presence in DEI was assurance that out of the hell that her life was steadily becoming, one thing shone through the madness. She had him, and she did not need anything else. He was her tie to the life she was beginning to forget—the life of carefree youth, of sneering indifference to all of her limited world's trivial problems. As much as she hated to admit it, she was an adult, and adult issues were now hers. She did not begin to know how to deal with them, but at that moment it did not matter. She was enclosed in Ferb's arms, and the world looked just a little bit brighter.

Vanessa tried to thank him, but she could not summon the words. Instead she hugged him tighter, trying to let him know without speaking how grateful she was.

To her surprise, he pulled away, but only by a step. The look in his eyes was disarmingly intense as he raised a single finger to her cheek and brushed away a tear. He then cupped her chin with one hand and raised her face to meet his gaze.

"Ferb..." she managed to whisper before his lips pressed against hers.

A thousand different thoughts and feelings exploded in her mind just then, but one sensation was clear above all the rest—

_Bliss_.

One of his strong hands held the back of her head, and the other pressed into the small of her back, pulling her closer. She took his face in her hands and directed him into her responding kiss. She tangled one of her hands in his soft, green locks as she moved her lips against his, wanting to get nearer to him but somehow unable, for they were already pressed as close as possible. Her kiss became more demanding, the realization of her need for Ferb becoming more evident every instant, and it was amazing, and perfect, and—

—and then it was over. Slightly breathless, Vanessa looked up to Ferb as he pulled his head away slightly. She longed for the kiss to continue, but she reined in her desire. Her fingers, the nails still painted black monthly by force of habit, continued to play with his hair as she waited for something to happen.

Ferb's blue eyes were searching her own, and Vanessa could not figure out what was on his mind. So used to understanding his thoughts only by the look on his face, she was disoriented to find his expression impossible to discern. She had always had a feeling that this was how he felt about her, but was he now having doubts? Had she done something wrong? Although she had not thought that they would make an ideal couple, she was suddenly in dire need of being with him. Ferb was the best thing to happen to her in a long time, and at that moment, she would do anything to not let that go.

Finally, he opened his mouth to speak. "Vanessa..."

She waited, imploring to hear good news.

"I...I love you."

_Love?_

But she found herself echoing his words and pulling him back into a kiss. Love, need, desire—whatever it was, it was unimportant. She had found some solace in her turbulent life, and that was all that mattered. She clutched it to her chest, determined to hang onto the small ray of sunshine that had crossed through the gloom.

Ferb was now her happiness. If that was love, then so be it.

.*.

"Hey, Isabella!"

She turned at the sound of Phineas' voice. He was dashing across the street to catch her before she could leave for work in the park. She waited obediently, curious as to what he wanted. She had not yet talked to Ferb that morning; the unnerving feeling that he was avoiding her since the awkward encounter the previous night hung about her like a dim fog.

"Hey Phineas," Isabella said as he came to a stop at her front step. "Whatcha doing?" She smiled a little at the childhood saying. How much emotion and hidden meaning she had always tried to cram into those two words.

"Oh, not much. I have the day off." He shoved his hands into his pockets and bounced on the balls of his feet, looking somewhat out of his element. They had spent little time alone together since she and Ferb had started "dating," and things still felt a little unfamiliar. Today, though, Phineas looked to have something pressing on his mind. "I was just wondering if you've seen Ferb lately."

"I saw him last night," she responded, keeping her voice level. "Why? Didn't he come home?" A surge of guilt burned through her chest.

"No, I never saw him. I mean, I left a little later than you guys, but I just figured you were both still out together when I got home..." His eyes shifted away uncomfortably. "Anyway, when I woke up this morning, he wasn't in his bed or anything, and I haven't seen him anywhere. I just hoped he was over here or something."

Isabella bit her lip as the horrid, guilty sensation continued to gnaw at her insides. "No, he left after he dropped me off last night. Right after." Despite all of her efforts, her voice caught on the last two words. She prayed that Phineas had not noticed.

But of course he had. The stupid, oblivious boy who had never acknowledged her feelings could pick up on the tiniest bit of emotion that she let slip.

He took a tentative step closer. "Isabella? Are you okay?"

At his words, she began to lose her carefully-held composure. "N-n-no," she said, her voice wavering dangerously. "Ferb and I...we...um..."

"Oh, no, you guys didn't...you aren't...?" He jumped up onto the front step and put an arm around her shoulders. "What happened?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "We...sort of had a fight...and...he just left, and I don't know where he went or what he's doing, or if we're...if we're over..." The tears began to pour. "I just don't know!"

"Oh, no, Izzy, it's okay," Phineas said anxiously, clearly unsure of how to deal with her sudden rush of emotion. "Don't cry, please don't cry. I'll call him, okay? We'll find out where he is. I'm sure everything is fine between you two, don't worry!"

Isabella looked at Phineas through blurry eyes, seeing the genuine concern on his face. Here he was, his arm around her, looking at her with a caring expression. Weeks ago, she would have been ecstatic at the touch, and dismayed by his determination to fix her relationship. Now, though, it was different. His touch was that of a comforting friend, and she found herself wanting for his help. She wanted him to be able to fix her relationship. She wanted Ferb back.

In the next instant, she remembered just why he had driven off. She never had Ferb in the first place. It was not real, and there was nothing for Phineas to fix. All of his engineering brilliance could not build emotions from something nonexistent.

But god, how she wanted Ferb back.

She nodded at Phineas, wiping the tears from her face with the heel of her hand. Phineas grabbed her hand and half-dragged her back to his house, all the while rattling off every possible positive scenario that could account for Ferb's absence. Isabella found herself numbed to the feel of his hand, so focused were her thoughts on the boy whom she had scared away with a show of unintended emotion. Why? Why did she have to fall for the wrong stepbrother?

As Phineas dialled Ferb's phone, waited, and hung up in frustration, Isabella brooded. She stared unseeingly at Phineas, her gaze no longer trailing lovingly across the frame that she used to dream about. She barely listened to him as he announced that he was heading out to find Ferb, and she remained seated in his kitchen as he dashed back out the front door. She was not sure how long she sat alone, her mind too distracted with impossibilities and failed opportunities for her to get up and go to work.

She was lost, with no idea where to turn. Everything was steadily falling apart.

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Isa. Reviews are love. The lyrics preceding this chapter are from _Angel, Won't You Call Me?_, by The Decemberists.


	10. Seeing the Light

**A/N:** I've finished the next chapter, so I figured that I might as well post this one. We're really getting near the end here, so thanks for sticking with me this long. Your support through all of these updates has been stellar. There's nothing more motivating than your kind reviews. Although I can't wait to finish the story, by the same token, I'm going to miss it. Let's enjoy the novelty while we still can, shall we? Anyhow, without further ado, here's the latest plot development...

* * *

_All I heard was a shout_

_Of your brother calling me out_

_And you ran like a fool to my arms..._

_.*._

It felt like hours that he had spent upon his old bicycle, its frame almost too small for his slight figure. In his determination to find Ferb, Phineas had prowled what seemed to be every street in Danville.

He finally paused in the park to briefly gain some respite. Plunking down onto a bench, he wiped the sweat from his brow and considered the places not yet searched. Not a single one of their friends had seen Ferb since the previous night, and he was not at any of his usual haunts. Phineas was beginning to grow worried. It was unlike his brother to run off without letting anyone know about it. A part of Phineas felt indignant, even betrayed, that Ferb had given him no indication whatsoever of his intentions. That he was not answering his phone was unsettling in itself.

Phineas wondered what could have happened between Ferb and Isabella to drive Ferb away. He had always known Ferb as the level-headed, mature type who would not run from his problems. He could not imagine what Isabella might have done to upset him so—if that was even the case. It was always possible that there was a perfectly logical explanation for the mysterious disappearance.

After compulsively checking his cell phone for what seemed to be the hundredth time, Phineas was disappointed to see no missed alerts. He needed to keep looking, even if it meant retracing his steps all over the town. It was imperative that he find Ferb, not only for his sake, but for Isabella's as well. His own heart had very nearly broken at the look of distress on her face as she had explained the situation. Admittedly, he would not have imagined that she and Ferb would end up becoming so close as a couple, but her eyes had betrayed the depth of her feelings.

Phineas sighed and readjusted his helmet. There was no point in sitting around and moping. He needed to get up and keep looking. Once astride the bike, he took off for the downtown to search it again.

As he pedalled slowly, looking in through storefront windows in hopes of catching a glimpse of his target, he started thinking about Isabella. Her tear-streaked face was imprinted upon his memory like a permanent stamp. Isabella and Ferb...He wondered how her feelings had shifted so drastically in so little time. Everyone had known of her crush on him for years, and yet she had moved on and gone with Ferb...and if her reaction to the fight was any indication, she almost seemed to be in love.

Phineas did not know how he felt about it. Certainly he was happy that Ferb had found happiness, albeit from an unusual source. And yet, he always felt that small twinge whenever he saw the couple with their arms around each other. It was a small pang, almost undetectable, and he chose often to ignore it. After all, he had felt nothing for Isabella throughout the years—not in _that way_. Her dating Ferb should have no impact on that.

Though it seemed inappropriate, Phineas allowed his imagination to run away for a moment. He thought of what it would be like in Ferb's place, to be the one holding Isabella's hand, to be the one she would cry over in tough times. He placed himself in the hypothetical scenario, testing the waters of possibility to see how they felt. He was surprise to find...

...nothing. Although he could imagine it, the thoughts stirred no sort of longing within him. Though secretly jealous of what Ferb had found in Isabella, he was not pining after his neighbour. She was his friend, and nothing more.

Although...it was true that he still found the couple to be mismatched. Perhaps it was because he was so used to hearing everyone gush over how perfect a match he and Isabella would be, but it did not seem natural that Ferb and Isabella should be together. Maybe that was the source of the pang. Maybe he was envious not because his brother was dating Isabella, but that the supposed "perfect match" had been denied him. For years Isabella had seemingly loved him, not Ferb. How could her emotions have done a one-eighty that quickly?

Everyone thought that Phineas and Isabella were meant to be, but then again, they had not seen her shed a tear over the boy she apparently loved.

Phineas was the one for Isabella..._not Ferb_. Of course, if that was true, then why did he not have feelings for her? The answer did not come to him as desperately as he longed for it; all he knew was that you could not really make yourself fall for someone. He decided to push the issue from his mind. Finding Ferb should be priority—any issues with Isabella could be dealt with later on.

Phineas' travels took him around the downtown again...and again...and again...The discouragement was threatening to overwhelm his determination. He was a few more streets away from giving up for the afternoon when he finally caught a glimpse of someone.

His bike screeched to a halt in front of an imposingly huge building, and Phineas looked up to see the monstrous shape of DEI. As far as he knew, the place had been out of business—whatever their business was—for years now. However, he thought he had seen someone walking out to the street from behind the building.

Without hesitating, he hid himself and the bike behind the opposite side of the building, and peered around the corner. Sure enough, a familiar lanky shape emerged from the other side. It was Ferb, all right—but he was not alone. Accompanying him was a woman with tight black clothing and dark hair that reached down her back. Phineas realized that he recognized her, though he had not seen her for years. Her name began with a V...Victoria? Valerie? Phineas could not recall, but he _did_ remember something important that made his gut twist with anxiety.

Whatever the woman's name was, she was the one for whom Ferb had secretly longed when he was younger. And the two of them had just walked out from the shadows of a seemingly abandoned building.

Phineas tried to urge himself not to jump to any conclusions, but a horrible sensation of panic and anger was beginning to curdle somewhere inside him. He loved his brother to death, and never would he have ever thought that Ferb would slip up in any way, but if the evidence here was any indication...Ferb was being unfaithful—to Isabella. Phineas could not fathom that his ever-respectful brother could do something so terrible to one of their best friends. The thought almost made him nauseous.

He did not wait another moment to leap upon his bike. Tailing them in an inconspicuous manner was not going to be easy, but he wanted to be sure of his suspicions before telling Isabella anything.

The sight of her eyes as she told him about the fight returned again to his mind. If a small fight was enough to make her look like that, then Phineas could not imagine how she would react to Ferb cheating on her. It would break her entirely.

As he pedalled slowly behind Ferb and Vanessa, keeping a safe distance behind, Phineas prayed that it was all nothing but a misunderstanding. He could not stand the thought of anyone hurting Isabella in that way. He cared about her far too much.

.*.

_Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light;_

_This is how it's gonna be when she finds out that I was always right—_

_You're busted..._

_.*._

It was lucky for Isabella that the park was not particularly busy that day. Few people would have come looking for ice cream, only to walk away disappointed. Showing up an hour late had had little effect on the park-goers, and frankly, she could not have cared less if they had complained. She was not in the mood to cater to the trivial whining of people who wanted ice cream. There were more important matters on her mind.

As she doled out the scoops to demanding children and obliging parents, her thoughts remained on Phineas and Ferb. Phineas, trying desperately to fix what was not truly broken. Ferb, his eyes locked on his windshield as he quietly dismissed her. Her memories of what she had thought was love for Phineas haunted her conscience, not fully smothered by how she now felt for Ferb.

She did not like it in the least. It still seemed possible that, if she tried, she might be able to win Phineas' heart. Phineas was the perfect boy for her. Ferb was only supposed to be the stand-in, the segue, the foot in the door. No matter how much she tried, though, she could not summon those old feelings of desire for the gangly, red-headed boy. Ferb was the only one she wanted right then—Ferb, with his silent brilliance, his trim yet leanly muscled body, his demure smile, and most of all, his sweet demeanour and charming respectfulness. He was a boy like no other...and he felt nothing for her.

If Isabella had any control over the situation, she would choose to forget about Ferb entirely. It had been painful enough to go through years of crushing with the slight bit of hope that the other person would feel the same way. Feeling this strongly for someone when there was no hope for returned emotion was far worse.

The best that she could do would be to take an active role in moving on. There was no way that she could force him to love her. If anything, the incident with Phineas had been proof of that. If she was given the chance, she could try to act normal around the two boys, and maybe the precious little of their summer that remained would not go down as a complete failure.

As she handed a strawberry triple scoop to a greedy kid with eyes far larger than his stomach, she reflected upon what was awaiting in the fall. There was only about a week of summer left. It was almost too difficult to contemplate what was going to happen once university began. Would any of the future summers be anywhere near as idyllic as the ones they had spent together in their childhood? It was most likely not the case. Work, school—and worst of all, new friends—would interfere with what they had once shared. As certain as she wanted to be in the resilience of their long-standing friendship, she could not be completely sure. Everything was going to change.

Then again...maybe it would be a good thing for her. This was her chance to get away, to separate herself from the stepbrothers who were collectively breaking her heart. If she was completely isolated from them, she would have the chance to grow independent and move on. Time and distance would help her to forget love lost. The idea of never speaking to them again made her chest tighten, but she knew to recognize what was best. She loved them both dearly, albeit in different ways than she ever had before. The only way to let that go would be to remove herself from their lives completely.

A few stragglers lingered in front of her ice cream cart, but passed it by. Isabella sighed once she was alone. As much as she wanted to let go of things that easily, she knew that it would never happen. They had all been best friends since they could tie their shoes. Despite the pain, she would endure if it meant keeping them all together.

She just was not sure what she was going to do about Ferb.

Upon seeing a young couple in the distance moving her way, she assumed her best customer service smile. There was nothing that would get her fired quicker than irritability toward the customers. And she was Isabella Garcia-Shapiro—she was supposed to be the chipper, friendly girl-about-Danville. It was time to start being more positive.

The couple had paused in their walking. The man spun the woman around to face him, and kissed her passionately. Isabella continued to smile at the sweet gesture of affection, and at how the woman bent one of her feet up as she kissed him back, like they did in the movies. After a moment, they resumed their slow pace down the park pathway, getting ever closer.

Isabella's smile then faltered.

Her throat locked, but she managed one word: "Ferb..."

* * *

**A/N:** The lyrics preceding this chapter are from _O Valencia_, by The Decemberists. The lyrics in the middle are [obviously] from _Busted_, by Candace and Vanessa. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and as usual, reviews are love!


	11. The Confrontation

**A/N:** Here you go, folks. So sorry this one took so long to post. I've actually had it written for a while, but until tonight, I didn't have anything to come after it. I dislike posting something when I don't have anything else on reserve (weird mental thing, sorry). However, now that the next chapter is written, I have no qualms about letting you all read this one. I hope you, Constant Reader, will enjoy this latest installment, in which the truth finally comes out...

* * *

_And oh, my love, my love,_

_We both go down together..._

_.*._

Sitting below the tree in his backyard brought back a certain sense of nostalgia to Ferb. The number of summer days spent at least partially under the leafy canopy was uncountable. How many times had he and his brother brainstormed in that very spot? Even on the calmer days, Ferb could have always been found seated on the grass with a book in his hand. The tree was a place of many memories, all of them positive.

Of course, this day was most likely going to be the exception to that rule.

He leaned back on the trunk and pinched the bridge of his nose as Phineas paced in front of him. Isabella was standing off to the side, her arms crossed uncomfortably and her leg jittering in an annoying manner. Ferb had half a mind to tell her to cut it out, but given the circumstances, he opted for his usual silence.

"I just don't understand what's going on here," Phineas finally said. "I just saw you and what's-her-name—"

"Vanessa," Ferb interrupted, not prepared to let Phineas demean her.

"Vanessa, okay." Phineas flapped a dismissive hand in Ferb's direction. "I just saw you two together, and then I saw that kiss in the park—"

"It was hard to miss," Isabella interjected, and then looked away. Her eyes were still swollen and red from the tears she had tried to hide from both of them. Ferb shot her a withering look that she did not catch.

"Yes, yes, we all saw it. _Anyway_, at first I was shocked. I mean, my own brother cheating, doing something like that to one of our best friends? I couldn't believe it. And then I _really_ couldn't believe it. Ferb would never hurt someone like that. That's not the Ferb Fletcher I know." Phineas halted his pacing and stared hopelessly at Ferb. "Unless there's something I don't know. Maybe there's an explanation for this. I just want to know, bro. I just don't get it."

Ferb released a sigh and looked imploringly to Isabella, who was still peering fixedly at anything but them. He cleared his throat slightly to get her attention. Though he knew that she wanted to have this intervention even less than he, Phineas had insisted that the three of them get together to figure it out, and it was necessary for her to partake as well. It was her fault that they were in this mess in the first place, after all.

Ferb cursed himself yet again for getting caught. It was not cheating, despite was Phineas seemed to be implying. There was no such couple as Ferb and Isabella. It was a farce, an act put up merely for the girl's selfish purposes. That Ferb had finally been given his chance with the woman he loved was not to be judged as a wrongful act. He had done nothing wrong. However, he was foolish to have displayed affection in a public place like the park, especially knowing that Isabella worked there. Judging by her recent behaviours, she had developed feelings for him, and to rub their lack of reciprocity in her face was nothing less than tactless.

And yet, regardless of his anger at Phineas' nosiness and Isabella's emotions, an all-consuming sensation of guilt continued to pound over him in waves. Not all of what Phineas was saying was complete nonsense—it was true that Isabella had always been one of their greatest friends. Though she had struck him as a touch flighty on occasion, Isabella was a determined, resourceful young woman who obviously had something going on upstairs. She was a pleasant, helpful girl, if not one who relied too much upon her heart. It burdened him that he had not been able to provide for her what she desired, what she needed, what her true match had deprived her of those weeks ago on the beach.

But love could not be controlled. Just as Ferb could not make himself fall out of love with Vanessa, he could not summon romantic feelings for Isabella. They were not meant to be, despite whatever she had been feeling for him as of late.

Isabella continued to choose silence. Ferb could hear her sniffling again, and the mixed feeling of irritation and shame bubbled through him once more. He wished that he knew the right thing to say or do so that no one may be hurt, but he knew that such a desire was fruitless.

Phineas was still gazing at Ferb with something resembling desperate faith in Ferb's morals. There was his brother's relentless optimism shining through yet again. Phineas never failed to see the best in everyone, even when it seemed they had done him or someone he cared about a great personal injustice. In the current situation, Ferb could easily tell that his brother was longing for an explanation that would continue Ferb's reputation as unfailingly respectable. Phineas did not want to believe that Ferb had done wrong... and neither did Ferb.

"It's nothing but a misunderstanding," Ferb began quietly. He hoped that Isabella would join in to support his claims, but still she said nothing. He wondered briefly if Phineas had ever been irritated by his silences.

"A misunderstanding," Phineas echoed. "How? Did you and Isabella break up?"

Ferb glared at Isabella for a solid minute, waiting for her to contribute. Nothing. He heaved another, more impatient sigh and went on. "Isabella and I were never together. It was a ploy to make you two friends again."

The look that registered on Phineas' face was shock, but Ferb could swear that he saw a minute glimpse of relief flash across those azure eyes. Before he could begin to wonder what it had meant, Phineas spoke.

"You mean you two..." His voice trailed into fragments as he glanced between Ferb and Isabella bemusedly. "You never... so that means that you..." The truth began to sink in as he looked back to Ferb. "Oh... then you weren't... but then why are you...?" His gaze returned to Isabella, whose bottom lip began to tremble violently. "Isabella? What's up?"

Isabella shut her eyes firmly and seemed to gather strength. When her eyes reopened, tears now spilling freely, there was a resigned fierceness glowing within them. "Because it's not so... so blasé as _he_ makes it out to be. It's not that _simple_." She drew a deep breath. "I fell for him. And that isn't so easy to dismiss." Her hair whipped around as she spun to face Ferb. "I'm in love with you, Ferb. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen."

Ferb almost laughed aloud at her apology. Since when did anyone intend to fall in love? Her direct admission was unsettling, though. She had been quick to use the word _love_, and it made him wary. It was a powerful word, packed with meaning, and for her to use it on him indicated that her feelings for him were stronger than he had anticipated. She had been keeping it a secret for a while, and somehow, he had not picked up on it. Normally he would be good at noticing something like that. He cursed himself again.

"You're in..." Phineas continued to stare with a dumbfounded expression at the girl who had once loved him, and Ferb was finally able to discern his brother's feelings. He was jealous, but there was something off about it. He did not appear to have feelings for Isabella, but...

Isabella seemed to have lost her vocal abilities once more. She only nodded, her eyes locked on the grass underfoot.

Ferb rose to his feet, annoyed enough to storm away from the pathetic little intervention. He and Isabella both should have known that it was not going to end neatly. Of course it had to go and turn into a bloody mess, but how could he have known that Vanessa would finally come around? He had absolutely no intention of sacrificing a relationship with the young woman he loved for this _girl_ that had caved into the minutest whims of her heart. Regardless of his friendly affection for Isabella, he was not going to allow her to inhibit his longest-standing desire.

Phineas made a move as if to stop him. "Ferb? Where are you going? We need to talk about this; we... we..." Ferb could see his brother becoming flustered as the control slowly slipped from his hands. Phineas had been caught off guard by too much startling information, and he was subsequently losing his cool.

Ferb gave him a pointed look to say that there was nothing that he wanted less than to talk about it. If Phineas wanted answers, he could go ahead and quiz Isabella. It was her scheme—her responsibility. She would have all of the biased information that Phineas wanted to know. Ferb made for the gate leading out of the backyard.

Before he could exit, he felt a petite hand grasp his right arm. Resigning himself to another unpleasant confrontation, he turned to see a despairing Isabella, the olive skin of her face stained with the glimmering tracks of tears. She did not say anything, but her demeanour was easily discernible. It was clear that she felt that allowing him to leave would finalize the hopeless situation, rendering it to one over which she had no sway.

What she did not realize was that she never had any sort of control over his emotions.

The fire inside of him died. Sighing deeply, he took the shuddering young girl into his arms and tried to embrace her in a way that was both platonic and reassuring. Whispering so that Phineas could not hear, he told her, "I am regretful that I cannot give you what you desire, Isabella. However, you must realize that I am not the one for you. Despite how you may feel for him now, and how he may feel for you, you and Phineas are the perfect couple. Perhaps you two just don't realize it yet, but I can tell that he's beginning to see it." He withdrew slightly and looked into her bloodshot eyes. "Just remember that you cannot make someone fall in love, Isabella. It just... happens."

Isabella nodded slightly. Though every facet of her bearing gave the air of screaming protest, Ferb could tell that she acknowledged his point. It was going to be a while before she would surrender herself to the reality of the situation—she had already proven that she was far too optimistic for her own good—but the healing process could begin now that everything was finally in the open.

Ferb cast one final look at his brother. Phineas had resumed his agitated pacing, but he was giving the two of them their space, perhaps believing that Ferb was confessing his feelings of love to Isabella. When Phineas finally met Ferb's gaze, Ferb silently conveyed what Phineas wanted to hear: _she's all yours._

Isabella relinquished her gentle grip on Ferb and stepped away. "Thank you," she murmured, and her voice was sincere.

Ferb only nodded in return, still feeling the ghosting sensation of regret that he could not love her as she loved him. It was not in his heart to hurt anyone, but he had to do what was right. Before anything else could prevent him from doing so, he left the yard with the intention of heading to Vanessa's place. It was imperative that he get away from his house as quickly as possible so that Isabella and Phineas may discuss how they felt. It was about time that they were one-hundred-percent honest with one another, as they should have been at the beginning of summer.

As Ferb began the long walk to Vanessa's apartment, he dwelled on the past couple of months. Would he have called it a bad summer, a summer wasted? After thinking about it for a moment, he decided that the summer had been satisfactory. Although things had not gone according to their usual formula, Ferb could not say that he had been unhappy. Certainly, the past few days had been a tad tense, but spats were always expected. He could only hope that things would regain some sense of normalcy, even if it took some time to do so.

Of course, it was true that the summer was almost over. Ferb could feel the hinting tendrils of an autumn-like chill settling upon Danville as afternoon slowly turned to dusk. There was only a week or so left before the beginning of university. That meant that even if things did not return to normal right away...it might not matter. They were going to be scattered across the country. Perhaps the months apart would help to fix what had been skewed in the last few days of their vacation. It was either that, or the miles would rip them apart further.

Ferb could only hope for the former.

* * *

**A/N:** The lyrics preceding this chapter are from _We Both Go Down Together_, by The Decemberists. Reviews are love, and I hope the chapter was worth the wait.


	12. Resigned to Oblige

**A/N:** D'aw, guess what? I finished Summersong! Finally! This isn't the last chapter, however - there's one more after this. Sorry this one took so long to publish (and sorry for not updating A Million Little Moments lately, but that's another matter), but hopefully you'll find it enjoyable. Voila!

* * *

_Anything you want me to,_

_I'll do anything for you,_

_I'm sticking with you..._

_.*._

Phineas chose to let Isabella stand at the gate for several minutes without saying anything to her. Her frame was still and tense; though her back was to him, he imagined that her eyes were still fixated on the point where Ferb had disappeared. She did not seem to be shaking with sobs, but Phineas was far more apprehensive about _other_ emotions he might have to deal with.

It was still far too much for him to absorb. Since Ferb had admitted to... to whatever was going on between him and Isabella, Phineas had felt drowned by a torrent of information. It was as if the entire summer had been rewritten in the course of a few minutes, and he could not make heads or tails of it.

Though, through the muddle of confused emotions, one feeling began to surface over all of the others: betrayal. This was his _brother_ and his _best friend_, and they had been lying to them all summer long. And for what purpose? To make him and Isabella friends again? He could not begin to fathom their logic. How could deceiving him for months be for his own good?

Finally, he grew too impatient. "Isabella?" he called, put off to hear the agitated break in his voice. He had hoped that he would be able to keep a clear head, to put up a strong front, but his control was weakened by genuine disbelief.

Isabella turned slowly and walked in his direction, keeping her head down. When she was five or six paces away, she finally raised her eyes in the slightest. He could see her careful expression, the calculation in her eyes: she was trying to discern his mood before she tried any method of defusing it. Maybe she was even wishing that he would brush the whole thing off, the way he usually did when something was mildly upsetting. Not today, though. This was too serious for him to just brush off.

As he gazed determinedly at her liquid brown eyes, which were still reddened, he prepared to call her out by reminding himself of everything she had done wrong. After weeks of not even speaking to him, she had somehow decided that it would be a genius idea to just _pretend _to date his brother so that she might edge her way back in. Far from being brilliant, however, her decision had been hurtful. Lies. Deception. And worst of all, she had dragged Ferb—the one person he cared about most in the entire world, maybe even the entire universe—into it as well. She had coerced him into participating in her charade, not even caring that it might hurt Phineas to have his brother acting covertly in that way.

She was more selfish than he could have ever imagined, always doing whatever her overemotional heart instructed her to do. Over the summer, she had been doing everything based upon her self-centered interests—"dating" Ferb to get back in Phineas' good graces, falling for Ferb and trying to make him love her, and even becoming fiercely upset when she saw Ferb with someone else, though it was entirely within his rights to do so. He never would have believed that she could be so indifferent to everyone else's emotions, and he wanted desperately to accuse her of it all. He could feel the anger bubbling in his chest, and his rarely-seen temper began to rear its ugly head.

And then he opened his mouth, and what came out was nothing but a cracked "Why?" In that instant, the fury was quashed by a sense crushing defeat, of indifference to fight a battle that he did not have the heart to begin. Anger was not an emotion he was prone to sustain for very long, and the defused argument seemed unnecessary anyway. The ones he loved had let him down; why bother working himself into a flap trying to fight against what had already happened? There was no changing it. He just needed to know _why_ she had done it, why she had hurt all of them.

"What?" Isabella answered, her voice trembling. It was clearly not the reaction she had expected.

"I just... don't understand." He hated that he sounded so weak, but he could no longer muster the passion necessary to rage and storm.

Isabella's eyes flicked toward the road, and then returned to Phineas. "I loved you, Phineas. For years. And I thought you never noticed. And then you broke my heart. But I missed you. I wanted to... to just talk to you again." Phineas assumed she was going to start crying again, but no tears were welling. "So I thought I could trick Ferb into dating me to... to make you jealous." Her lids fluttered shut, and she lowered her head in shame.

"And he knew," Phineas intoned.

"Of course he knew," she whispered vehemently. "He saw through it in a minute. But he... he still wanted to help me." Her voice grew louder. "He wanted to help me even if it meant lying to you. I could tell it bothered him a lot, but he seemed more concerned... for us, for you and me, than for himself." She raked a hand through her raven locks. "And it did what we wanted... what I wanted it to do. I could be friends with you again. I didn't think much of it... until I started having feelings for him."

Phineas only nodded silently. That was Ferb; self-sacrificing for the sake of those he loved. Phineas did not know whether to feel disappointed, exasperated, or proud. All he knew was that his anger was continuing to dissipate, leaving in its place a numb sense of indifference.

"I almost kissed him last night," she continued, murmuring once more. "He rejected me. That was when he went to _her_, I guess." Her voice broke on the last two words, but still her eyes remained dry. "I'm sorry, Phineas. I'm sorry I lied. I'm sorry I made Ferb lie."

"You didn't make him lie," Phineas muttered. He took a deep breath and crossed his arms. "He did that himself. I just wish you had never thought of the whole thing in the first place. You could've just come over any day and _talked_ to me..."

"It's not that simple, you know." Isabella sighed and flipped her hair back, meeting his gaze again. "I was embarrassed. And I thought I had weirded you out, and that you didn't even want to talk to me."

Phineas raised an eyebrow. "I called you, didn't I?"

For some reason, that phrase seemed to strike her dumb. She gaped at him, mouth half-open, and it was several moments before she regained the ability to speak. "You... called me?"

"Yeah," he drawled. "It was the same day Ferb came home and told me that you two were 'dating.'" He pronounced the word with contempt.

Isabella looked away for a moment, and her expression was impossible to read. When she looked back, all trace of whatever she had felt was gone, and she moved on without mentioning it again. She continued, "Either way... I'm still sorry. If we can still be friends..."

"Isabella," Phineas began, and then stopped. What was he planning to say? He realized that he did not know what he wanted them to be. Despite his frustration at their deception, he knew deep down that he would always be able to forgive the people he loved, especially if they had never intended to cause harm. Isabella had acted selfishly, yes, but she was good at heart. He could not hold a grudge against her forever. And Ferb... Ferb was his brother. He was always going to love him, no matter what.

Briefly the memory of his twinges of feeling toward Isabella before this entire mess had begun ran through his mind, and he found that they still remained. Even though he was still hurt by what she had done, he could not ignore the feelings. He did not know how to describe them, whatever they were, but they were there nonetheless. He did not know whether he should bring them up to her. Considering her current emotional state, there was always the possibility that it may set her over the edge. He chose instead to change the topic.

"What did Ferb say to you before he left?" he asked, not particularly concerned if he was being nosy.

"He apologized for not being able to love me." Isabella gave a half-smirk. "And he said that, despite how we feel or think or whatever, it's you and me who're the perfect couple. We just don't know it yet." She smiled humourlessly. "I don't really know what he's talking about."

Phineas was struck by the similarity of Ferb's words to his own thought process regarding his relationship with Isabella. It seemed true, after all—they were the meant-to-be couple. Ferb had merely been a tangent, a distraction from the grand plot of the universe. But how could he and Isabella be together if they were not in love? That was the biggest problem.

"I kind of do," he admitted. "I mean, you have to see it. Everyone always thought we'd make a cute couple, you know." Despite his dark mood, he almost chuckled a little. Even when he was still adamantly protesting against feelings for this girl, his friends had continuously insisted that he needed to ask her out. "Phineas and Isabella." He found the sound of it was not particularly unpleasant on his tongue.

"But things have changed, Phineas..."

"Have they, though?" Though the anger he had felt not minutes ago tried again to draw his attention, he found himself stepping close to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. As quickly as the rage had built, it had seemingly vanished. He did not like to be upset, and in any case he had almost forgotten the previous confrontation at the curiousness he now felt. She did not flinch away from his touch. "Think about it. How do you feel about me?"

She remained mute, staring into his eyes with an unreadable expression.

"Seriously, Isabella. We're friends. We're close. We have been for years. We get along really well. Maybe what we're expecting to feel, like love-wise, isn't what's between us at all. Maybe it _is_ love, just not the way we always thought it would be." As he explained his thoughts to Isabella, he found himself gradually associating them to how he felt about her, to those flickers of jealousy. Love did not adhere to a singular definition, a single feeling—butterflies, swooning, and romance. Love was many things, and perhaps they had always felt it without knowing it.

"You're saying you love me," she answered drily. "I've been lying to you all summer, and you react by saying you love me?"

"No—I mean yes—I mean, I don't know." He pressed one palm to his forehead in exasperation. Did she not see how their whole lives were more important than a few months? "I don't know what it is any more than you do. All I know is that _we're_ supposed to be together. Not you and Ferb. We're the perfect couple. I'm the cuter one, after all."

"Your logic is a bit of a stretch," she said, but Phineas was relieved to see a small, natural smile at the corners of her mouth. "I sort of see what you mean, though. It's not love in the traditional sense... but a love out of obligation."

"Well, no, that's not what I mean." Phineas became frustrated again at his inability to properly explain it to her. He was floundering to support his claims with logic, but the argument continued to grow weaker. "It's the love we've always felt for each other, you know? As friends."

Isabella shook her head. "No, Phineas. Love between friends isn't the same as the love in a couple. It's different. I can't explain how, but it is. And I just don't think I feel that way about you. Not anymore." Her eyes misted slightly. "I don't even know how I feel about Ferb."

Phineas then realized that she was right. He could not force himself to believe it, let alone Isabella. Nevertheless, he took another step closer to her and wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her into a hug. The gesture of comfort felt much better to him than raging at her. "You're right," he sighed, his voice muffled against her shoulder. "This is all just... too much, you know?"

"I know," she responded softly. She pushed him away just enough so that they were face to face. Her height was such that they were almost at eye-level. "But you're right too."

"What do you mean?"

"We _are_ the perfect couple. Maybe Ferb had it right. Maybe we don't see it yet." Phineas could tell by her demeanour that she did not really believe what she was saying. There was, however, a palpable feeling of resignation. She said nothing more, but Phineas understood what she was saying. No matter how they felt about each other, they had to follow through what life seemed to expect of them. It wouldn't be difficult, he reasoned. They were meant to be, after all.

He slipped one of his hands down to meet hers. She took it gently. Her eyes betrayed too many things: indifference to her own suffering, defeat in the face of unspeakable forces of nature, and a distance Phineas knew he would never be able to bridge. Isabella was too far gone from possibly loving him in the way she once did for them to ever become a true couple. They would always be friends, but as a relationship partner, she would always be on the fringes of his grasp.

He wondered if it might become better over the years. Maybe over time, she would eventually surrender to the imposed will of her heart. One day, the two of them might be able to be happy together as a couple. If she finally learned to let go of what she thought she wanted, she would be able to accept what was truly best for them. She had once been willing to try anything so that she could be with him, so maybe she might feel that way again. When that day came, they could finally love each other in the way they were supposed to do.

In his heart of hearts, however, doubt reigned. Though he faced no mirrors, he knew that his eyes showed the exact same resignation as Isabella. He could only wait and hope that things would get better for the two of them.

Phineas and Isabella. The perfect couple.

His hand gripped tighter around hers, not out of affection, but to prevent himself from running away.

* * *

**A/N:** The lyrics preceding the chapter are from _I'm Sticking With You_, by The Decemberists. Reviews are love. I don't know if I'm fully pleased with the chapter because I had a hard time trying to encompass the emotions I wanted the characters to portray. I know that Phineas comes off as a veritable flake here (angry to indifferent to hopeful to glum to resigned), but that's just how I see him. He doesn't strike me as the type to hold a grudge for very long, and he will switch in a heartbeat to an explanation that favours the good in people instead of the bad-especially when it comes to his childhood best friend. Even in the cynical teen years, he is an endless optimist... even in this sort of hopeless situation. If that doesn't fly with you, then my many apologies for out-of-character behaviour. In any case, it's up to you, Constant Reader, to give your opinion.


	13. Epilogue

**A/N:** Oh heavens, it's over. I've been nitpicking over this chapter for the longest time, but I've finally gotten it to a point where I'm mostly happy... even if the characters aren't. I won't go on much here, so I'll just say that I hope you enjoy~

* * *

_And there's this nagging suspicion_

_That won't leave me alone tonight—_

_It's just that everything I try to do,_

_Nothing seems to turn out right..._

_.*._

Ferb did not bear his brother's trademark optimism, and so he felt everything was going to end poorly as soon as he saw the car parked in the alleyway beside the DEI building. He did not need to psychic powers to know that Vanessa was not alone in the building, and his intuition told him that he was not going to be welcome on account of the inauspicious guest. Nevertheless, he entered the front door, which was fortunately unlocked, and made his way to the stairwell. The elevators had long since been shut down, and Vanessa was going to be up near the top floor, but he really did not mind the exercise. The time spent climbing the stairs would give him a chance to think anyway.

A scornful voice in the back of his mind taunted him, saying that he could have at least had Isabella if he had played his cards right. He should have known that his brief moment with Vanessa had been too good to be true. She was too good to be true. Or maybe it was him. Who knew, really? And what did it matter anymore?

Several floors from the top, Ferb slowed his pace. As much as he knew that he was going to have to face what was to come, his heart continued to protest vehemently at the imminent confrontation. Too long he had pined for this punk-rock siren to have her abandon him after a one-night stand... if it could even be called that. He reminisced on the feel of her lips on his, her hands tangled in his hair, her body pressed full on against him. It was more than he ever could have hoped for—a small scraping off the top of the recesses of his deepest fantasies, true, but that kiss could have been the beginning of something amazing. They had stayed up the whole night talking—just talking, and yet it had been wonderful—about everything from her father to Johnny to simple trivialities, and Ferb had almost felt secure in what could have become.

And yet, a small part of him had always known that it could never last. If not for his cynically realistic side, he would have attributed his subconscious doubts to the fact that they were too different to mesh. Some claimed that opposites attract, but a certain amount of likeness was required to keep a relationship fuelled. Maybe Vanessa would grow out of her edgy, rebel ways when she got a bit older, but until that point, his tendencies toward upstanding behaviour would be too much of a clash. As much as he could claim that he did not care... she probably would. An unconscious smile twisted his lips bitterly as he wondered if they might be able to try again somewhere down the road.

Finally Ferb found himself at the door to her father's old lab, the room in which they had spent the previous night. Though unsure if she would be there, he was soon alerted to a presence by a murmur of distant voices. They were not coming from the lab, however, but from another room down the corridor. He trod lightly until the voices became loudest outside of another door. Without knocking, he pushed open the door and peered inside.

To his surprise, it was not Johnny, as he had expected, seated beside Vanessa on a cosy loveseat—it was an older man who appeared to be her father. Ferb had personally never gotten more than a glimpse of him, but he could recognise the old doctor by pictures that Vanessa had shown him. Her father's features had changed dramatically since those pictures were taken. His face now looked more sunken, his hair greyed and thinner, and his body far more stooped and skeletal. His eyes, glassy and unsettling, fell immediately upon Ferb. At his shift in attention, both Vanessa and a young nurse standing off to the side glanced up as well.

Vanessa blushed a fiery crimson as soon as she saw who was at the door. After murmuring several words to her father, who only nodded vaguely, she stood and strode over to Ferb. She pushed him back a few steps and slipped into the corridor as well, shutting the door carefully behind her. Her dark eyes were livid.

"Can't you knock?" she fumed.

Ferb was at first too disconcerted to speak. The image of her woebegone father as he clasped his bony fingers together and stared placidly at Ferb remained clear in his mind. He felt guilt at having interrupted the visitation, especially considering all that Vanessa had ever confided in him.

Vanessa crossed her arms and tapped one boot-clad toe. "Well? Is there something you want?"

_You_, was what he wanted to say, but he could not summon the word. Instead, he shrugged wearily. It was not the time to bring up the mess with Isabella. Vanessa obviously had more pressing matters on her hands.

Vanessa cocked an eyebrow but loosened her stance. Her hands fell to her hips, and she sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just... these visits always have me on edge, you know?" She bit her lower lip. "I kind of need to talk to you anyway."

_Here it comes_. Though she was not host to a rival in love, there was still something wrong. Ferb did not know what it was going to be, but having already resigned himself to the end, it was somehow easier to swallow now. "You don't have to do this now," he answered quietly. He did not know whether he wanted to spare her, or drag it out even further so that he may not have to deal with it immediately.

"No, I do." Her eyes turned to the door for a moment, and she took a deep breath as they came back to him. "But... I can't do... _this_. Not now."

A part of Ferb screamed for him to protest, to demand why she would build it all up just to back out, to beg the question of why she had said she loved him last night. However, he said nothing—just let her words tide over him in a stinging swell. Stoic as always, he thought bitterly.

"I like you Ferb, I really do." Her words belied her statement of the previous night. Love? What a laugh. "I just have a lot to deal with right now." She gestured in the direction of her father. "That, and trying to find work, and... you know. Everything else."

Again Johnny's image came to Ferb's mind, but he chose to let it go. If she wanted to make that sort of stupid decision again, then it was her prerogative. He just hoped she knew that he was no longer going to be there to save her should her relationship come to bite her once more. A sour taste rose in his mouth, but again, with a great deal of restraint, he was able to swallow down any hateful pleas.

"And... I really think you can do better than... me. I don't want to hurt you. I only hope you, you know, understand." Her voice was hardly trembling. Of course it would not be particularly difficult for her; after all, it was just letting down a kid who had been crushing on her for a while—no big deal. "Do you think we can still be friends?"

What sort of question was that? Did she not comprehend the magnitude of the letdown? Perhaps she did not understand that when you string along someone who has had feelings for you for such a long time, the other person does not take well to have that string cut so abruptly. Last night had been nothing short of an infinitesimal period of bliss in the tumult of the summer's goings-on. For a few sweet hours, he had been permitted to believe that he might be able to secure something with the girl of his dreams... and now it was over, all on her whim. She had risen him up only to drop and break him, and she expected a normal friendship in return.

"I'm sorry, Vanessa," he muttered, and he turned for the stairs. She did not follow, did not call out—he only heard the door close again as she re-entered the sitting room.

.*.

What he did not see were the tears quickly blotted by the back of Vanessa's palm as she swiftly closed the door to the hallway. In the second before she returned to join her father on the couch, her heart shattered. Letting Ferb go was not what she had wanted, but it was necessary. It was not so much that he was not _her _type—it was that she was not his. He was... too good for her. He deserved better. And how he felt for a girl like her scared her, in a way. As soon as she had said goodbye to him that very morning, she had begun to panic. She could hardly begin to understand how she felt about him—or even about Johnny, for that matter, despite everything. And if she could not reciprocate Ferb's feelings to their full extent, then she owed him the end of... of whatever they had started. Regardless, she felt a tragic sense of guilt for what she had done and a heart-rending agony for what she may have lost. Still she did not pursue him. She merely let her old teenage indifference to everything blot out the pain, put on her best phony smile, and sat down beside her father. Not caring had been her speciality, after all. Maybe years from now, she would be able to let down her guard. Until then...

.*.

Ferb kept his chin high as he began the long journey back down the stairs. It was going to be perfectly fine. She was not the only desirable young woman in Danville, or in the country for that matter. University was going to start soon, and there he would find a multitude of people with whom he would share far more interests and personality traits. It was going to be okay—

A couple of flights down, his grip on self-control slipped. He stopped on a landing, and, shaking violently, he leaned his forehead against the cool stone wall. He pressed both of his palms to the wall to prevent himself from pounding on the stone in frustration. In the space of an hour, he had lost two chances at unrequited love: one with a girl who thought that she loved him and one with a young woman who he thought had loved him. The odds were unimaginable, and yet the worst-case scenario had occurred, leaving him with nothing.

Tears beaded at the corners of his jade eyes, but he would not allow them to fall. He was not going to show weakness. He knew that he would be able to cope, but goddammit, when it seemed as if everything was working against him...

Ferb then thought of Phineas. His brother's sunny, beaming face that he always wore, especially when he came up with an all-new brilliant idea, was like a beacon in the darkness. Phineas was the one person upon whom he could rely, the one person who would not judge or hate or scorn...

He stared blankly at the wall. He had hurt this person—the one person who would never actively hurt him. It was time to stop drowning in the self-pity, and get back home to apologise to Phineas. At least his own brother could not be angry at him forever. Phineas was someone he would always have on his side. Thinking about it allowed his head to clear so that he could continue without breaking down.

Ferb's thoughts drifted to Isabella as he meandered home. He wondered if it might have been easier if he had just allowed her to kiss him last night, to keep on pretending for her sake—for everyone's sake. Maybe it would not have been right, but anything was better than nothing... or was it? Was he willing to throw away himself, his wants and needs, just for a relationship? Just to stave off the loneliness? Again he tried to convince himself that she was a nice enough girl... and again he convinced himself that she would always be Phineas', whether the two of them knew it or not. In any case, he did not love her... not in the way she supposedly wanted him to.

And in a matter of time, none of it would have any significance.

Upon arriving at his backyard, Ferb did not see either of them. Only distantly curious, he entered the house and began looking around. Not until he peered into the living room did he find them. The television was on, showing a music video channel that was on low volume. As Ferb walked closer, he saw that Phineas and Isabella were curled up on the couch, their eyes closed, seemingly dozing. Their hands were entwined, and Isabella's head was lolling on Phineas' shoulder.

Perhaps they now knew it after all.

The faint crease visible on Phineas' forehead, however, indicated that something was amiss—Ferb knew his brother's countenance all too well. Perhaps Isabella had explained to him what she had been told—that they belonged together. Judging by his brother's unsettled visage, Phineas had succumbed to it somewhat unwillingly. Isabella, of course, looked none the better. She too had sacrificed her current feelings for what life seemed to expect of them.

Admittedly, Ferb could not have anticipated these exact developments, and yet... in a twisted sort of way, it was, as Phineas would say, serendipitous. Like a procession of dominoes toppling toward a final trigger in the Rube Goldberg machine of their lives, the events of the summer had led them all to this. Despite their capricious emotions and the drama of the past two months, Phineas and Isabella had somehow wound up together. There was perhaps no greater indication that they were meant to be.

Ferb was almost surprised, however, that Phineas had given in so quickly. Despite his conviction that Phineas and Isabella would indubitably be the perfect match, he would not have believed that his brother would so easily cave to the seemingly predetermined plans of the universe—especially ones concocted primarily by Ferb's own beliefs. Though Ferb was occasionally susceptible to fatalistic notions born of his own misfortune, he would have assumed that it would have taken time to open Phineas' eyes to what may truly be best for him. And yet, there he was, hand in hand with the young girl, after a matter of hours. It was odd to Ferb that the two of them had gone from... whatever they were... to whatever they were _now_ so quickly.

Unless, of course, Phineas had lied to Isabella back at the start of summer—unknowingly, perhaps. There was always the possibility that he wanted the relationship without fully being aware of it. How else could he feel about a charming young lady who had been in his life for as long as any of them could remember? It could be that his supposed resignation was actually a manifestation of something he had always subconsciously felt. And Ferb could still not believe that Isabella's long-standing feelings for the boy had changed so drastically in a matter of weeks. There were obviously some underlying factors that played into whatever had occurred in his absence.

He could always be wrong, though. It seemed that he had been wrong about many things lately.

No doubt everyone else would be ecstatic that Phineas and Isabella were now a couple, ignoring for a while that they would soon be separated by their choice of educational institutes. Ferb, however, believed this distance would be a relief to them rather than an obstacle. Ironically enough, being apart would no doubt make it simpler for them to cope with the idea of being together. He believed that, given time, they could come to love one another. He only hoped that they, particularly Phineas, would be content with whatever became of them in the long run.

A swell of loneliness threatened to engulf Ferb once more, but he found it blocked by self-imposed stolidity. Certainly, Isabella and Phineas had found... perhaps not happiness, but something that might lead to it. Ferb was capable of feeling happy for them despite his own failures in love. Yes, it was difficult to accept, but he had orchestrated his own misery. He was in no position to complain.

He made his way up to his room and flopped down onto his bed. In less than a week, he would be halfway across the country, and all of these problems would be nothing more than the unchangeable, indifferent past. In the grand scheme of life, a couple short months spent in emotional turmoil would not matter in the least. Soon he would forget, and life would go on.

It was still almost too difficult to accept that everything was going to change, and it was impossible to tell whether it would be for the better or not. Phineas and Isabella had finally shelved their fickle emotions and found some sort of solace in each other, even though they were about to be torn apart. Ferb had been offered his chance with Vanessa only to have it pulled out from under him in less than a heartbeat. Love had come and gone and changed for everyone, and nobody knew what the autumn would have in store. Everyone was moving on in some sort of way, whether into something new or out of something old. Their carefree childhood lives were now over.

The curtains at his window were pulled apart slightly, and a dusty stream of light filtered across the room. Ferb hauled himself out of bed and twitched the curtains apart further, looking at the old tree in their backyard. Through the nostalgia that threatened to blur his vision with fresh tears, he could see that a few leaves had already begun to change colours, even though September had not yet begun. Summer had officially surrendered itself to the change of seasons.

Ferb knew that it was time for all of them to do the same.

.*.

_Summer blows away, and quietly gets swallowed by a wave..._

* * *

**A/N:** The lyrics preceding this chapter are from _Everything I Try to Do, Nothing Seems to Turn Out Right_, by The Decemberists. The lyrics at the end are from _Summersong_, also by The Decemberists. As you might recall, we began with _Summersong_, and so we ended with _Summersong. _Appropriately so, I think.

I would like to thank all of the readers&reviewers for all the love and support throughout the course of this story. Although it hasn't always been easy, I've managed to work my way through writing my longest story ever, and I'm fairly proud of myself. _Summersong _isn't perfect - as you know, it's had its rough patches, but I think the final product turned out well. I hope that you've all enjoyed the ride as much as I have, although it's heartbreaking to say goodbye to the story to which I've become so attached. All things must come to an end though, so again... thank you all, and I hope to return with something new soon.


End file.
